Falling Captive To Lyrical Divinity
by Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel
Summary: Very A/U. Callie's A famous singer whose just broken up with her girlfriend. Arizona's a fashion editor's personal assistant. Fate brings them together.  Chapter 18 is up!
1. All We Know is Falling

**Title: **Falling Captive to Lyrical Divinity

**Pairing**:Callie/Arizona  
**Rating**:Pg-13  
**Summary**: Very A/U. Callie's A famous singer whose just broken up with her girlfriend. Arizona's a fashion editor's personal assistant. Fate brings them together.  
**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Chapter Title: All we know is falling

Chapter 1

**`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'***

_Music's like a drug, I overdose on your lyrics. You shoot it up, I breathe it out. The heart's where I feel it. _

**`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'***

The announcer speaks over the blaring noise of screaming fans introducing the singer everyone had been waiting to hear. The dim light begins to brighten, revealing a stunning woman wearing a beautiful blue dress that clung to her body in all the right places. Looking out in to the sea of adorning fans, she hears the music of her new single begin to play. Upon hearing the numerous amounts of m_arry me's_ and the _we love yous _being shouted, a brilliant smile played across her lips as the lyrics fell flowed from her mouth. This is the place she loved to be most.

The jolts of electricity coursed through her body, as she feeds off the energy of the crowd. It was an all too familiar feeling that she would never grow tired of. She closed her eyes gently as she held the last note. Letting the melody slowly fade as the music came to an end.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Callie Torres." the announcer speaks once again.

The curtain falls and the singer exits the stage and heads back to her dressing room.

"Erica please you can't just quit on us. Whatever it takes we'll even pay you double what we were paying," Callie walks in on her manager/ agent, Lisa, begging her former personal assistant, Erica, to reconsider. She didn't really want Erica to reconsider after what had happened between them the night before last. Or at least that's what she told herself.

_[Flashback]_

"_No Callie, I can't, we can't do this anymore!" Erica yells at Callie whilst removing the remainder of her clothes from Callie's closet._

"_What do you mean?" Callie questions sadly, knowing exactly what Erica was saying. She had still hoped that maybe somehow she could be wrong about it. _

"_Callie I can't be your secret anymore." Erica looked up and locked eyes with Callie. "I have to go." Erica said as she closed and zipped her suit case and proceeded to walk toward the door._

"_No Erica, wait! Please." Callie called after Erica as the blonde left the bedroom and headed down the stairs toward the front door. The Latina ran out of the bedroom to chase after Erica. She finally catches up to the blonde before she reaches the front door. "Please don't go, I'm sorry…I just…I can't tell everyone about you yet, but it isn't like I don't want to. I planned on __telling the world__, I just…I can't yet. My career is just started going the way I'd dreamed and…" _

_Erica cuts Callie off. "And Lisa thinks that it would decrease the number of fans you have drastically so it best that you wait a while until you feel like you are comfortable enough to come out. Yea, I've heard it a thousand times over Callie." The blonde looks sadly into her, soon to be former, lover's eyes. "But I can't stand it any longer. I can't bear to see you have to kiss him and watch him be…so affectionate with you when we're out and all I can do is just watch, just longing to be able to be the one to do those things with you in public. To be able to kiss MY girlfriend in public…tell my family and friends about you…I can't even sit next to you when we're at award shows because Lisa thinks I'll slip up and touch or even look at you in an inappropriate way." Erica says, her voice slightly rising in anger and more so in frustration. _

_Callie opens her mouth to say something to Erica, anything, but she can't think of anything to say because the blonde is right, she closes her mouth not knowing what to say. After Erica's had enough of watching Callie try to form words she deeply sighs and turns toward the door. _

"_Erica please, I love you." Callie grabs Erica's hand, stopping her from leaving. Erica takes in the sight of her beautiful former girlfriend's running mascara, reddened nose and cheeks. She squeezed Callie's hand. _

"_Sometimes love just isn't enough…Don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret." Erica abruptly turned, letting go of Callie's hand, and left the condo without looking back. Callie watched as the door slammed shut, and the realization that __Erica Hahn__ had not only walked out of her house, but she'd walked out of her life as well, had hit her hard. Callie fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably._

_[End Flashback]_

"Erica? Hello? ERICA?" Lisa yells into the phone. "Damn it." She turns around to see Callie standing there. "What did you do this time Callie?"

"Excuse me?" Callie stares at her inquisitively.

"Why did Erica quit, did you break her heart like you did the others. How many times do I have to tell you? Don't get involved with people who work for you. You just can't keep it in your pants can you…or in your case…you can't keep them in your pockets." Lisa scolds the singer.

"I didn't break Erica's heart." Callie said firmly. "She broke mine."

Lisa's anger faded completely as she saw tears start to form in Callie's eyes. She enveloped Callie in a hug. "I'm sorry. Everything's going to be ok." Lisa comforted Callie.

Callie pulled back once she felt stable enough. She wiped the remainder of the tears from her face and looked at Lisa. "I didn't know she would just up and quit….I…I didn't even see this coming…I thought we were so happy. I thought everything was going great. She told me she couldn't deal with not being able to _be_ with me in public. And that she couldn't take the I didn't know she felt that way about us...or maybe I did…I mean how could she not feel that way…I mean I kept her a secret…And my pretend relationship with Mark was out there for the world to see. How could I knot see that she was hurting? How could I be so stupid?" Callie rambled on as she went to sit down.

"Callie it's not your fault. There's no one to blame here. She couldn't handle waiting and that's ok, it's understandable. She wanted to get away from the shining lights of fame and this is your dream come true and that's ok too but…you know how the saying goes…Amare non è guardarsi l'un l'altro, ma guardare insieme nella stessa direzione**.**" Lisa said as she took a seat next to the Latina as she offered her Italian words of wisdom.

"Uhm no, I don't know how the saying goes, how to pronounce it, nor do I have any idea what the hell you just said." Callie puts her hand over her chest, "Spanish speaking person." She removes her and briefly gestures to Lisa. "Italian speaking person…Maybe the language is a bit similar but definitely not similar enough for me to understand what you just said. So…English please." Callie said causing Lisa to laugh.

"It means, love is not just looking at each other, it's looking in the same direction." The Blonde smiles at Callie.

"Ookay," The Latina draws out. "Let's try this again, English that's actually comprehensible…what does that even mean?"

"I'm just saying that you and Erica weren't on the same page. She wanted to settle down, move back to Seattle and start a family. And you want this" Lisa stretched out her arms as she referred to the lavish dressing room. "You and Erica may have loved each other but love means that special someone's happiness makes you happy as well. She wanted you to give up what you strived for, what you've worked soo hard for, you deserve this. And if…if you and Erica are meant to be and she will be back, and more than willing to wait." Lisa smiles reassuringly as she rubs Callie's shoulder.

"Thank you," The brunette returns a smile.

"Anytime." Lisa said as she removes her hand from Callie's shoulder and brings both hands to her thighs firmly creating a light tapping sound as she stands up and faces Callie.

"Well I guess that means you're going to need a new assistant then huh?"


	2. Sold my Soul to Make Believe

**Title: **Falling Captive to Lyrical Divinity

**Pairing**:Callie/Arizona  
**Rating**:Pg-13  
**Summary**: Very A/U. Callie's A famous singer whose just broken up with her girlfriend. Arizona's a fashion editor's personal assistant. Fate brings them together.  
**Disclaimer****:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

_Chapter Title: "Sold my Soul to Make Believe."_

Chapter: 2

**`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'***

"_Everything happens for reasons that she will never understand__  
__'til she knows the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man."_

**`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'***

_Arizona Robbins was considered the perkiest of her friends and also the one they'd go to when they needed a shoulder to cry on. She was mousy when it came to being in the presence of authority figures and people she didn't know. She didn't feel the need to show more skin than necessary just to move up in her career, so if the shirt didn't reach the base of her neck and the skirt wasn't at least three inches past her knees she wouldn't be caught wearing it. She only took her hair down from its normal bun when it was time to sleep and on certain holidays or special occasions. The blonde exuded professionalism, excelled in everything she did. Arizona Robbins was…_

_"LATE!" Stella all but shouts as Arizona as she rushes into the office._

_"Sorry I, I was here on time, I just…I got a little held up in the elevator with…." The blonde stuttered out._

_"Save it. Its 9:31 April, you're supposed start at 9:30 I do not tolerate lateness." She eyed Arizona before snatching the coffee from the tray Arizona was carrying. _

_"It's Arizona ma'am." She adjusted her glasses as she corrected her boss._

_"That's what I said." Stella replied slightly annoyed. She grabbed her clipboard from her desk and shoved it into Arizona's chest _causing the papers to fall to the floor. Stella exits the office and heads down the hall while Arizona scrambles to pick up the papers

"We don't have all day Ava." Stella yells back to the blonde.

"Coming Ma'am." Arizona replies running out from the office not even bothering to correct her boss. "I called and rescheduled your 10:30 appointment to tomorrow at 12:30 pm and moved your 11:20am meeting to Wednesday at 10:00 am. So that you can make it to brunch with Kate and Sarah at 11." Arizona fills Stella in as they approach the conference room. "Oh and your sister…"

"Enough." Stella interrupts as she reaches the room and turns around to face her assistant. "Take notes, preferably legible. If an idea strikes you and it's quite possibly the best idea you've ever had and you just have to share, keep it to yourself. Your opinion is meaningless here. Got it?" she finishes pointing a finger at Arizona who quickly nods her head. Stella and Arizona both proceed to walk into the conference room at the same time.

"Stay." Stella put a hand directly in front of Arizona's face stopping her so that she can enter before Arizona. She enters the room and takes a seat at the table as Arizona, not knowing what to do, stands outside the door looking in. Stella turns in her chair, shooting Arizona a glare.

"Oh," Arizona says barely above a whisper and scurries into the room, taking a seat next to Stella.

After a boring two hour long meeting and countless hours of running errands consisting of picking up dry cleaning way across town, because Stella doesn't trust inner city dry cleaners with her expensive clothes, getting her car washed, getting her new poodle groomed and dropping off cupcakes to her son's soccer team, Arizona finally returns to the office. She runs past the front desk in such a rush to get Stella her dinner she fails to hear the receptionist call her name the first time.

" Arizona !" The receptionist called out a second time, causing Arizona to about face abruptly.

"Hey Teddy," the blonde says out of breath. "As much as I love talking to you I really can't right now, my job is kinda on the line at the moment." With that Arizona turns and makes her way toward Stella's office again.

"Did you remember to get the extra sauce?" Teddy questions.

"Shoot! What am I going to do" Arizona starts to panic.

"Relax I always keep a spare bottle." The taller blonde says as she disappears into the lounge down the hall. She pulls the mini bottle of jalapeño wasabi sauce out from the cabinet and returns to her desk where Arizona waits anxiously. "Here you go" Teddy says handing her friend the item. Arizona smiles brightly and hugs using her free hand before taking the bottle.

"And Arizona, when is your job ever not on the line?" Teddy laughs as she sits back at her desk.

Arizona enters Stella's office. "Of course Lisa, what time and where?" Stella's British accent fills Arizona's ears. _Get a pen_Stella mouths when she spots her assistant and gestures her hand as if she's writing. Arizona places the food at the edge of Stella's desk and searches for a pen and paper in her bag.

"Sure 1:30 is fine." She says into the receiver, but loud enough for Arizona to be able to write.

"Although we may have to have it in my office though because I have to attend a designer's showcase at 2:20." Arizona finishes writing and moves to take Stella's unopened food out of the back and place it in front of her.

"Perfect. I'll see you then." Stella says before hanging up her phone. "Did you get it from the restaurant I like that's on the upper west side?" Stella asks.

"Yes ma'am" Arizona replies.

" You know I only like…"

" Futomaki and Nigiri sushi with jalapeño wasabi sauce," Arizona finishes Stella's sentence as she hands Stella the miniature bottle. Stella doesn't bother thanking the blonde as she opens the container and starts to eat.

"You have a good night ma'am." Arizona says, happy that she finally finished the last of what she was to do for her boss for today.

"Where are you going?" Stella snaps.

"It's almost nine Mrs. Carlisle, I…I was supposed to get off…at eight." Arizona responds, feeling worried.

"Listen Adriane, you work for me. You leave when I say you leave." Stella says with a stern voice while repacking her food and getting up from her chair. She pulls a hefty stack of manila folders and a black book out of her desk drawer and places them in front of her. "Call all of my clients to see who will be able to attend the banquet on Thursday. And write them down in alphabetical order in the contacts book. Then you may go." Stella says as she picks up her purse and food and leaves the room leaving Arizona alone.

Arizona lets out a sad sigh as she walks over to take a seat at Stella's desk. She slumps over in her seat as she realizes this is the third time she wasn't able to make it to Josh's fashion show. _I'm a terrible girlfriend_ she thinks to herself. Fresh tears brim her eyes. _No this is what you wanted; this will help get you to where you want to be. Arizona you can do this. _She gives reminds herself of her goal, wipes her tears, readjusts her glasses and picks up the phone to dial the first client's number.

She finally finished calling and alphabetizing all of Stella's clients and made her way home. On the drive over there she called Josh letting him know she would be coming. It was something she'd always done since he'd asked her to warn him whenever his princess would be coming home. She never bothered to ask why he would want to know, instead she put it off thinking that he's just a charmer, and almost everything he says is just to be sweet.

As Arizona reached her apartment door she took out her keys, not realizing the door was already open. Stepping closer, she saw a slight of light, which the cracked door allowed her to see. She heard frantic shuffling and muffled swearing inside. Gently, she pushes the door open to see her half-naked boyfriend, not noticing her, scrambling to straighten up the living room.

"Honey what are you doing?" Arizona smiles looking a bit confused as she startled her boyfriend.

"Heeyy, hun…didn't think you'd get here so fast," he smiled awkwardly before giving his girlfriend a hug.

"Oh…Yeah I was already two minutes from that corner store we go to when I called." The blonde replied dismissing his awkward behavior. "So what have you been up to?" she questions genuinely wanting to know.

"How about….we talk about that later." He said as he captured the blonde's lips in a rough kiss. He grabbed her hips, pulling her body as close as possible to his own.

"I like that idea." She grinned devilishly, pulling back to look Josh in the eye. "I'm so lucky to have you." She looks at him lovingly.

"Me too." A look of regret flashes over his face and fades just as quickly as it appeared when he leans forward to recapture Arizona's lips in a frenzied kiss and proceeds to lead her into their bedroom.


	3. Things are looking up, Oh finally

Title: Falling Captive to Lyrical Divinity

Pairing:Callie/Arizona

Rating:Pg-13

Summary: Very A/U. Callie's A famous singer whose just broken up with her girlfriend. Arizona's a fashion editor's personal assistant. Fate brings them together.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

A/N: I know nothing about weddings and the whole gifting and registry thing so if I'm wrong about something please feel free to let me know.

Chapter Title: "Things are looking up, Oh finally"

Chapter: 3

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

"If God's the game you're playing,well we must get more acquainted

because it has to be so lonelyto be the only one who's holy."

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

"No, she's not. She's ok but she's not hot." Callie says to Mark, her pretend boyfriend and now best friend.

"Torres you're out of your mind. Ok what about that one right there?" Mark says as he points to a red head with loose curls that pass her shoulders and side swept bangs that framed her face nicely.

"She's pretty cute." Callie offers nonchalantly as she and her best friend continue to walk towards Lisa's office, passing the line of girls waiting to be interviewed to be Callie's personal assistant.

"Pretty cute? Are you serious? I'm starting to think Erica really did ruin you for other women." He started to chuckle, but stopped immediately as the singer shot him a glare. "Sorry." He turned to her and apologized as he saw the angry expression on her face fall to a sad one. He hugged his friend, as he pulled back he smiled at her reassuringly. The two entered Lisa's office and sat in the chair in front her desk and waited for her to arrive.

"You know what? Maybe…maybe Erica leaving wasn't such a bad thing. I can get over this, I can get over her...I'm…I'm hot! And I can have any girl I want!" Callie tried to convince herself.

"And very sexy" Mark eggs her on, "You're a Rock Star! More like a Pop Rock Star, but still." She giggles at her friend. The laughter from the two friends die out as the door opens behind them revealing a beautiful woman with steel blue-grey eyes and golden, honey blonde hair that had been pinned to the side so that it draped over her left shoulder. And she was dressed in a Dior pinstripe on black suit with satin ribbon lining the jacket and a white button down underneath.

"Lisa." Mark smirks as his eyes drag over Lisa's frame.

"Mark," Lisa replies with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "You aren't needed today." She says in a hushed tone.

"Actually I am needed, I'm gonna help Callie back out a hot new assistant to take her mind off of you know how." Mark replies.

"Uh…no, no you are not. We are getting the best assistant possible, regardless of looks and sex appeal." Lisa tells them, fixing Mark with a glare.

"Lisa you're no fun." Mark folds his arms. And watches as Lisa goes to sit at her desk.

"So are you ready for them to start coming in?" Lisa reaches across her desk placing her hand atop Callie's and giving her a comforting smile causing the Latina to nod and smile in return.

"Ok Mark since you're here, you might as well make yourself useful. Can you call in Kelsey Phelps?" Lisa says to mark calmly, leaning back in her chair.

"Sure thing, always happy to help out a hot girl in need" Mark smirks yet again before opening the office door and calls out to the first applicant.

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

"Josh I don't think I will be able to be here early enough to go with you tonight." Arizona shouts from the bathroom as she gets ready for work.

"Oh that's perfectly fine" He replies unconcerned a little too unconcerned in Arizona's eyes.

"Oh well, ok I guess." Arizona replies, emerging from the bathroom. "Hey you never told me about what you did last night." Arizona inquires, putting on an earring

"It was nothing, have a good day at work and don't forget to call me before you get home." He says giving her a quick peck on the cheek, grabbing his jacket and rushing out the door. Leaving the blonde alone to ponder her thoughts about her boyfriend's extremely weird behavior.

Arizona made sure to leave earlier and take the stairs this morning so that she wouldn't be late today. She made it to the office around 8:30, a few minutes earlier than Stella this time. She set the cup of coffee and pastries Stella requested on her desk. She tidied the scattered papers and adjusted her Stella's chair just right. Arizona had made sure there would be no reason for Stella to be upset with her today. Stella walked into her office to find Arizona standing next to her desk holding the black book of contacts with a soft smile gracing her face. She snatched the book her assistant handed to her and opened the box of pastries on her desk.

"What's that?" she says snidely.

"Uhm…raspberry and cream cheese filled croissants." Arizona replied a bit confused.

"I don't want those. They're fattening, take them away." Stella shoes Arizona.

"You told me to bring these every Tuesday morning." The blond said forcing a smile to cover up her growing annoyance. She had to get up super early to wait in a seemingly never ending line to get these and Stella didn't even want them.

"I have a banquet coming up in case you forgot, and I am trying to stay thin…those things would go strait to my thighs. Just do something with the damn things get them out of my sight…by the looks of it you seem like someone who doesn't watch her figure. I bet you're literally bursting at the seams for one of them right now. Here, take them and go." Stella pushed the box of pastries in Arizona's direction before getting up to get something from her file cabinet.

Arizona stood there speechless, but definitely not thoughtless. 'I'm hot' the blonde thought to herself. 'And I may not be stick thin, but I am definitely not out of shape, I work out three days a week, and I eat healthy, I can not believe that little…'

"Oh and Annie, I'll need you to go and pick up a gift for my husband's sister's wedding, that dreadful woman, I don't see how anyone can put up with her for more than an hour." Stella said interrupting Arizona's thoughts.

'I wonder the exact same thing about you.' Arizona thought to herself.

"They're registered at Williams-Sonoma. There's one in Princeton, New Jersey." The fashion editor said nonchalantly. As if that wouldn't be practically, depending on the traffic, a two hour drive for her assistant.

"Ma'am that's…that's a two hour drive isn't there one clo…" Stella interrupted Arizona yet again. "Is this going to be a problem for you Ava? Because if so I can easily get someone to replace you. I call for someone right now." The older woman said to the blonde as she reached for the phone at her desk.

"No, it's not a problem at all Mrs. Carlisle." Arizona said through a forced smile.

"Oh good," Stella smiled wickedly; she loved having such great power over people. "They're registered under C. Stewart. Get the most expensive on the list. And on you're way back stop at Moretti's to pick up lunch for Lisa and I, I'll phone you later letting you know what to get."

Arizona nods at her boss's requests and with that she's headed out of the office to start the long trip ahead of her.

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

"Thank you for coming Ms. Livingston. We will definitely be calling back to let you know if you got the job or not." Lisa said sweetly as she escorted the 12th and final applicant to be Callie's assistant.

"You mean you will call her to let her know she already has the job" Mark says after his eyes finally leaves Ms. Livingston's body, when Lisa closes the office door.

"She was horrible, she has absolutely no experience, she's ditzy and oh yea, she's a total moron." Lisa raises her hands in irritation at the last of her declaration.

"But she's hot, I could teach her a few things…you know on the job training." Callie smirked. She'd thought the woman would be just what she needed to get her mind off of Erica.

"Uhm no, did you not just go through the whole Erica fiasco like what yesterday? Not to mention the girls before that. I am not hiring her just based on her looks, and that's final" Lisa said firmly.

"Lisa it's going to be my personal assistant." Callie says getting up from her chair.

"Keyword being MY, meaning I should be able to hire who I want. I want Claudia Livingston. And that is final." With those last words Callie abruptly left Lisa's office leaving Mark and Lisa a bit stunned.

'She's crazy if she thinks I am going to hire a bimbo to be her assistant.' Lisa thought as drove to visit her friend Stella. Over the years, and actually getting to see Stella at work Lisa often wondered why she was even friends with this woman, but all the times that Stella was there for her when no one else was, back when they were in college would always come to mind, reminding her of why she had become pretty close with Stella.

She arrives at her friend's office taking a look around the building in awe. She hadn't been to her friend's place if work since she'd become Editor. She reached the front desk where the woman had directed her to the floor Stella was on but didn't give much information on the room she was in. Lisa reached the receptionist desk on Stella's floor and walked over to the desk hoping that this woman could tell her what office her friend had.

"Excuse me, Hi I'm Lisa Giovanni, you wouldn't happen to know which way Stella Carlisle's office is would you?" Lisa asks the blonde woman at the desk.

"Hi, Ms. Giovanni, I'm Teddy Altman" Teddy stands offering a hand for Lisa to shake.

"I'm afraid she wasn't expecting you for another thirty minutes."

"It's okay she won't mind if I'm early just point me in the direction of her office and I'll be on my way." Lisa smiles at Teddy who looks a bit hesitant. "Don't worry, I'll tell her it was out of your control and that I just barged past you." Lisa chuckled knowing how Stella's employee's usually feared the woman. Teddy offered a small smile and pointed in the direction of the door directly behind her.

"Wow," Lisa practically whispered, shocked by the size of her friend's office even before she'd entered it.

"Stella Carlisle!" Lisa speaks in a higher pitched voice as she enters the office showing her excitement, her arms outstretched as she walks toward her old friend.

"Lisa Giovanni!" Stella calls out sounding equally elated; she mimics Lisa's outstretched arms, rounding her desk to hug the woman.

"I've missed you so much" Lisa says softly as she hugs her friend.

"I've missed you too, I kept trying to get you to come over and visit me." Stella smiles as she pulls back from the hug.

"Yea I know but I've just been really busy with Callie, you know how that goes. And by the way that visiting thing, that goes both ways, you could have come to visit me as well." Lisa chuckles slightly at the last bit.

"You're right; we have to make it more of a habit to see each other." Stella smiles,

"Sit, sit." Stella gestures to the chair in front her desk before seating herself atop the edge of the desk facing Lisa.

A few minutes pass buy and the two women catch up on what's been happening in each other's personal and love lives over the years. The conversation easily flows into talk about work. Lisa telling Stella of the hardships she'd encountered with Callie and her Career and with the agency she owns. And Stella telling her how she got her promotion and how she'd been enjoying the benefits of it.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Carlisle the most expensive gift had already been purchased by someone else so I went for the second most expensive." Arizona said barging into the office not realizing she'd walked in on Stella talking to an unknown blonde women. "Oh I am so sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. You must be Ms. Giovanni, I'm Arizona Robbins, Mrs. Carlisle's personal assistant." Arizona smiled sweetly at Lisa who returned the smile as the two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Arizona" Lisa replied.

"Likewise," said the blonde.

"Did you bring what I asked?" Stella snapped at Arizona.

"Yes ma'am and I also stopped by your daughter's class and dropped off cupcakes for their class party. And I hope it was ok that I took the liberty of getting a separate gift for the groom too because the second most expensive gift was only something the bride would use. The gift was inexpensive but would be very useful..." The blonde rambled as she took out the food Stella had asked for and set up the plates nicely for the two women.

"Well did you get them wrapped, because I hope you don't think I was going to…" the blonde interrupted her boss.

"I had them wrapped and I stopped by your house and left them with your husband." Arizona said cheerily as she brought the plates over to Stella and Lisa. "Hope you enjoy your lunch." Arizona said as she left the office.

"She seems like a great assistant. Where'd you get her? I've been looking for a new assistant for Callie." Lisa said before taking a bite of her pasta.

"She applied here three weeks ago and everyone who applied before her was either some crazed fan of my work, or too hideous, so I settled for Ashton." Stella shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure she said her name was Arizona. And glad to see you based your decision on skills and qualities so vital to have as a personal assistant." Lisa Laughed

"Well it was either her or a sixty year old bald man, and although I don't bat for a girls only team I much prefer looking at her than him." Stella responded. "I would much rather some male eye candy around here." The editor admitted, causing the blonde to laugh heartily.

"You are still the same old Stella." Lisa smiled.

"So until then I'm stuck with her, but I have my fun with her. Just today I made her drive all the way to Princeton, New Jersey to get a gift at Williams-Sonoma." The editor snickered.

"There are like three that are less than twenty minutes from here, you are so mean." Lisa responded a bit shocked.

"I know, but I have to do something to entertain myself." Stella shrugged placing her unfinished food on the desk beside her accidentally knocking her beverage on the floor.

"Audrina!" Stella called for Arizona and no answer. "Audrina!" she yelled this time.

The door swung open reviling a slightly flustered blonde. "I spilled this, could you get something to clean this up." She smiled deviously at her assistant, pointing to the spilled Ice tea on the ground. Lisa watched, a bit saddened as the corners of Arizona's mouth fell downward.

"Yes ma'am" Arizona said before leaving the room to get paper towels.

"I love you and everything Stella, but you're a bitch," Lisa said jokingly but meant every word of what she'd said.

"I know but, at least you love me" Stella smiled at her friend.

Arizona returned and went straight to cleaning.

"Excuse me ma'am I'm here to apply for the personal assistant position." Said the handsome man who'd barged into Stella's office with Teddy not far behind.

"I'm sorry Miss Carlisle I tried to stop him. I told him that the position was already filled." Teddy said offering a small knowing smile to Arizona.

Stella stared at the striking man like he was a piece of meat. As she dragged her eyes up his muscular body. She smiled wickedly as her gaze locked with his.

"Name?" Stella asks the man.

"Jackson," he answers.

"How many years do you have as a personal assistant?" She questions.

"Ah two months but I am a really fast learner." Jackson says taking a step closer to Stella.

"Do you have any restrictions in the range of work you might do – for example, bending? Lifting?" she asks with a glint in her eye thinking about the work she would be making this divinely fit man do for her.

"No," he replies.

"Do you have any other commitments that could possibly get in the way of work?" Stella asks, staring at him hungrily.

"None at all," he says.

"Adele you're fired" Stella announces, not even bothering to look at Arizona.

"But, I need this job," Arizona pleads. "You just hired me! I worked so hard to get this job" her voice wavers.

"I'll pay you for the rest of the week. Now go." Stella all but yells, still not looking at Arizona. "Jackson, when can you start?" she smiles at the man. Arizona rushes out of Stella's office with tears in her eyes and teddy hurries after her.

Lisa watches Arizona run out of the room before standing up and gathering her things. She turns to Stella who is talking to Jackson…her new assistant. "That was low Stella, even for you." Lisa said and walked out of Stella's office not even bothering to say bye.

After a few minutes of Teddy consoling her in the restroom, Arizona finally feels strong enough to go collect her things and head outside. She stands in the front of the building with her front faced toward the slowly moving traffic and her head tilted up toward the sky, removing her glasses as she felt the tears begin to well in her eyes.

"Arizona?" she hears a familiar voice call to her. She turns her head in the direction of the voice, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Oh, hi Ms. Giovanni, is there something I could help you with" She smiled softly through her tears.

"Actually there is. Stella, kind of told me a bit about your experience as a personal assistant earlier and I was wondering if you would be willing to work for me." Lisa asked the younger blonde.

"Really?" Arizona's heart started to beat faster. Fired and hired in the same day was definitely a first for her.

"Yea," Lisa smiled. "Well technically you wouldn't be working for me, but for Callie Torres…" Lisa paused before speaking. "Wait one more thing before we makfe this official. Are you involved with anyone?" Lisa asked trying to find out Arizona's sexual orientation.

"I am, I have a boyfriend, and we've been together for quite sometime now." Arizona smiles thinking of him.

"Perfect." Lisa clapped her hands in excitement.

"By the way, who is exactly is Callie Torres?" Arizona screws up her face as she puts her glasses back on.

Lisa sighs, "This just keeps getting better and better." Happy that Arizona doesn't know who Callie is meaning she is probably not some crazed fan and happy that Arizona is straight, with a boyfriend, making it less likely for anything to happen between she and Callie. "So when can you start?" Lisa says putting an arm around Arizona's shoulder, purposely dodging the question of who Callie is. They walk towards Arizona's car discussing details of the newly filled position.


	4. Finally, I Can See You Crystal Clear

Title: Falling Captive to Lyrical Divinity

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: Very A/U. Callie's A famous singer whose just broken up with her girlfriend. Arizona's a fashion editor's personal assistant. Fate brings them together.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual

A/N: Beginning quotes are from the song "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele. (.com/watch?v=rYEDA3JcQqw)

Chapter Title: "Finally, I Can See You Crystal Clear"

Chapter: 4

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

"There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark."

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

General P.O.V

"Where have you been?" Callie practically yells when Mark enters the room out of breath with the ring her great grandmother gave her in hand. When Callie was little she'd been at her great grandmother's bedside the day she'd died. She'd given Callie the ring right off her finger and told her it would forever bring her luck. She's worn it for every show but had forgotten it today while in a rush to make the awards show on time.

"I thought I was going to have to go on without it. You're the best friend I could possibly ask for. Thank you so much." Callie smiled giving Mark a crushing hug.

"Anytime. Especially since your new assistant is a ditz, a very hot ditz, but a ditz none the less." Mark teased wrapping his arms around the brunette. "Where exactly is your assistant by the way? Wasn't she supposed to be starting today?" Mark says as the hug ends and Callie walks back to the mirror.

"Yea she was, but Lisa, for some unknown reason said she would be starting late today. She is supposed to be here when Lisa gets here." Callie says examining the make-up artist's work in the mirror.

"Uhm isn't six at night a little late for a personal assistant to start work….considering you, my needy little friend need round the clock assistance" Mark laughs.

"Suck it Mark" the Latina deadpans.

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

Arizona's P.O.V

I follow Lisa through the halls of this extremely large building and feel my heart pounding. We've already passed about 4 famous faces and we are only a few feet away from where we came in. I guess I really should have done some research on this 'Callie Torres woman', at this point I'm pretty sure whoever she is, she's famous. She is famous….shit that means she is most likely going to be a diva… Oh god what if she is worse than Stella! Wait no one…is worse than Stella. _Okay calm down Arizona, you are over reacting how bad can she be._ I reassured myself. We stopped in front of a door with Callie's last name on it. Lisa looks back and smiles at me before returning her eyes front-wards and entering the dressing room.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd show up." I hear a melodious voice directed at Lisa when we enter the room. As I fully stepped inside the room closing the door behind me, Lisa walks forward and I am immediately greeted with the sight of an amazingly beautiful Latina engulfing Lisa in a hug.

"Callie this is Arizona Robbins." Lisa smiles and moves to stand next to her. Callie smiles, a stunning smile, and extends her hand forward immediately I grasp her hand lightly shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Arizona," she smiles again brightly. She is really gorgeous, not that I am into women or anything but…I will admire a gorgeous woman when I see one.

"Likewise, I'm sure it will be a pleasure working for you." I say pleasantly punctuating my sentence with a dimpled smile. Her face contorts into that of a confused expression as the grip she has on my hand loosens before she allows her hand to fall back at her side.

"Working for me?" she smiles awkwardly.

"I…uh…y-yea…I was…I was told…that uhm…"

"Callie, Arizona here is going to be your new personal assistant" Lisa interrupts my incoherent babbling just in time. And by the looks of it I'd say Callie definitely wasn't expecting Lisa to say that.

"Uhm where is the person I hired Lisa?" She raises her voice.

"That bimbo has no experience what so ever. And I definitely wasn't about to have another Erica fiasco…or a Lola or another Sadie incident for that matter. Look Arizona is good at what she does and she's also got some friends in high places" She lowers her voice a little at the last. Apparently she's been doing some snooping, a little more than required, on me.

"I don't care, get who I chose to hire…now! I'm on in two minutes. I swear that when I come back she'd better be here." And with that she was gone. This is going to be a hectic night.

"I'm so sorry you had to witness that." Lisa turns to me, smiling apologetically.

"It's ok, uh but it appears I've somewhat overstayed my welcome…so I'll just be leaving now." I smile politely at Lisa then at the handsome man, sitting on the couch with a shocked expression painted on his face, before turning to leave.

"Nonsense, you're perfectly fine, Callie is just….a little stubborn and I did kind of spring you on her, I'm sorry but she will come around eventually. Oh by the way this is Mark Sloan Callie's boyfriend," Lisa says pointing in the direction of the gentleman on the couch. He gets up from the couch and walks over to me and Lisa.

"Pleasure to meet you." He says taking my hand, bringing it to his lips, with a flirty glint in his eyes.

"Likewise." I grin tightly pulling my hand away from his grasp.

"So, for your first order of business I have an errand for you to run. Here's something that should get you on Callie's good side. You see this?" Lisa says pulling out a small silver and red card with the words _Claudia's Bake Shop_ in bold black letters across the top.

"This is the only place she can get her favorite cupcake, which is Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough cupcake, but she isn't able to get them very often with her busy schedule. So think you can manage this task?" Lisa asks jokingly. I smile knowing that Callie and I share favoritism for the same kind of cupcake.

"I'm sure I can manage." I chuckle.

"I can go with you, I wouldn't want you to get lost and be all helpless and stranded without a man by your side to save the day." Mark smirks as he steps closer. A part of me is assuming he's joking, and the other part of me hopes to god that he's joking. I'd hate to see a beautiful woman like Callie waste her time on prick like Mark presents himself to be.

"I'll be fine, I know exactly where it is…and even if I did get lost and stranded, I can assure you I won't be helpless and definitely wouldn't need a man to save the day." I say pleasantly, offering a tight smile.

"Oh feisty, I like her Lisa" Mark chuckles before putting his arm around Lisa.

"Me too, she knows how to put you in your place" Lisa playfully elbows him in the stomach. "Ok so she should be back down here in about thirty minutes. Hopefully you can be back before then, here's a credit card. You can use this for whatever Callie asks you to buy her something." She says handing me the card.

"Ok, shouldn't be a problem." I reply before heading out.

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

Luckily the bake shop is only a few blocks away and the line isn't too excruciatingly long. I request two cookie dough cupcakes when I reach the front, just in case Callie would want a second one later. My mind wanders as I wait for the cupcakes I think back to the argument between Callie and Lisa and can't help but to wonder what Lisa meant about the incidents with those other women. Had Callie been this stubborn with them as well? Had she been such a bitch that she'd scared them all away? Oh god what am I in for.

"Here you are ma'am. Enjoy your night." The woman behind the counter says, handing me the cupcakes as she interrupts my thoughts. I head back to my car and go as fast as I possibly can without getting a ticket, rushing to get back to Callie's dressing room before she does.

I'd made it back with about five minutes to spare. I opened the door to Callie's dressing room finding it empty. I can't believe they just left, leaving me here to fend for myself alone against Callie. I start to pace the room back and forth in front of the door worrying about what to say, what will happen when Callie gets here and sees that I'm still here and not the woman she wants. Think Arizona, think! What can I say, what can I do to make her want me to stay as her assistant, but I only draw a blank. There isn't anything I can do. I mean I know absolutely nothing about this woman other than her name, she has a temper and she has great taste in cupcakes. I continue to pace the room until I hear the handle on the door creak. My grip on the decorated dark brown paper bag, containing the cupcakes, tightens but in no danger of squishing them. My heart beating so loudly I feel as though people could hear it outside the room. The door opens revealing a seemingly happy Callie, until her eyes connect with mine. The moment our eyes lock the small smile she had a moment before drops in an instant.

"You're kidding me right? Why the hell are you still here?" She asks but I'm pretty sure the question was rhetorical seeing as she continued to speak. "Where's Lisa?" She practically yells.

"I uhm I'm not sure…they…they weren't here when I…"

"Save it. I'm calling her." She cuts me off as she pulls out an IPhone from the purse siting on the table.

"Callie, Uhm Ms. Torres before you call I just wanted …I just wanted to say that…I'm really good at what I do….I think I could become one of the best…if not the best assistant you've ever had. I really hope that you will reconsider and give me a chance. I feel that I am worthy of at least a….trial run…maybe?" It takes just about every ounce of my confidence and courage to utter those words to her. I take a sigh of relief as her expression softens just a bit.

"Listen," she chuckles. "If I needed a four eyed overly conservative prude to run my errands for me…I would have hired one. I could care less about you thinking you deserve a chance to prove yourself to me. I didn't hire you, I'm not going to, and there is absolutely no reason for you to be here." I stand in complete silence my mouth slightly opened, shocked by what she'd just said." She looks down at her phone and starts to dial before looking up again. "And you're still here…Do I have to call security or something. Jeez. Go!" I can feel the tears start to well up in my eyes, but letting her know that she got to me will be the last thing I let happen. I won't give her the satisfaction. I stalk towards her shoving the bag into her stomach,

"I hope you enjoy these, they are my favorite as well," I say with the last of my remaining composure before I practically run out of the dressing room. I feel the tears immediately trickling down my cheeks the moment I cross the threshold. I rush to my car to call Josh desperately hoping he'll pick up. No such luck. I just decide to head home hoping to catch him there because I could really use a shoulder to cry on at the moment.

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

I reach home and practically barge into the apartment really hoping Josh will be here.

"Josh?...Josh? Baby are you here?" I call out my voice, heavy with emotion.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" he says coming out of the bathroom pulling me into a warm embrace. I sigh contentedly knowing he's actually here for me when I need him.

"I got fired then hired, humiliated by my new boss and fired again. Why can't I just keep a sane normal, non-hectic, well-paying job? I mean is that really too much to ask?" I question rhetorically, crying hysterically, burying my face into his strong shoulder.

"I told you being a personal assistant is such a stupid job, you should have tried modeling. Its fast money and with a body like yours you'll always have a job." He replied nonchalantly "just gotta be willing to be a little…well a lot less conservative." I'm pretty much speechless at his response to my pain. How could he be so insensitive?

"It's not like I want to be a personal assistant forever I just…"

"Look babe I have to go there's this event I have to attend in like an hour or so, me being seen there could get me a lot of job offers." He stutters out getting up to grab his keys and head for the door.

"Maybe I could go with you? I could use something to get my mind off of all this." I say positively, getting up from the couch to walk over to him.

"No..I uh…Its uhm only a plus one invite and Seth already begged me to go." He says before leaning in to kiss my cheek. "Bye babe. I may not be back tonight…I uh…I think I'm gonna stay with Seth, You remember him right?" he smiles as I nod once assuring him that I remember. With that he turns to leave the apartment. My heart constricts the moment the door closes. He's been acting weird lately and I've been dismissing it, but now I know for certain he's been lying to me for the past few months actually. Seth's Mother developed cancer a while back and she's been hanging on by a thread, Seth moved back to Brazil to take care of his mother in her last days. He must have forgotten I was there when Seth told us last weekend.


	5. Who Made you King of Anything?

Title: Falling Captive to Lyrical Divinity

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: Very A/U. Callie's A famous singer whose just broken up with her girlfriend. Arizona's a fashion editor's personal assistant. Fate brings them together.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual

A/N: Beginning quotes are from the song "King of Anything" by Sara Bareilles. (.com/watch?v=jyUhxYmLF-0&feature=related)

A/N2: thank you again to Funkyshaz57

Chapter Title: "Who made you king of anything"

Chapter: 5

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

"All my life, I've tried to make everybody happy while I just hurt and hide,

Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide"

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

Callie's P.O.V

"I can't find my planner anywhere!" I shouted heatedly, throwing my arms in to the air. "Mark have you seen it?" I call out to him causing him to tear his attention away from the red head he's blatantly flirting with.

"Ah no sorry," He shrugs, quickly returning his attention back to the red head.

"Well would you quit eye fucking my choreographer, make yourself useful and help me find it." I snap at him, still frantically searching through my bags. I hear the door close signaling that I'd probably scared off my choreographer, leaving me and Mark alone in the studio.

"Hey now, don't you go and get all bitchy with me. I'm not your personal assistant Torres. She is the one who should be keeping track of your daily planner, where is she by the way? Arizona…Arizona?" Mark looks around the dance studio pretending to be in search of Arizona. "Oh yea, you fired her. What a shame now you're stuck looking for your own daily planner. Poor little Calliope."

I visibly cringe at his use of my full name. "I am not in the mood for your sarcasm."

"Well you probably would be in a better mood if you had your coffee this morning, oh that's right you barely had time to make any, let alone any food due to the early dance rehearsal. Hmm…well let's see… what would make your life easier in that department…hmm oh I got it…a personal assistant!" He taunts.

"Mark! Enough." I turn and shout at him before returning to my hunt for a certain missing item.

"Ok, ok…but you were a bitch last night Callie. I don't even know why you acted the way you did. That's not like you at all." Mark's voice softens as I slow movements in my search.

"Yea well _she_ shouldn't have undermined me in my decision to hire Ms. Livingston!" I retorted.

"_She _was just looking out for your best interest. And quite frankly, she wasn't wrong in her decision to hire Arizona. You, however, were incredibly wrong in your decision to hire Livingston." Mark says kneeling down next to me, seemingly to join my search. "You were thinking with what's in your pants and not with what's in your head." I whip my head to his direction immediately following his accusation

"Excuse me?" I question.

"I know I am probably the last person that you'd want to hear that from but that doesn't make it any less truthful. I can understand why you wanted Livingston. She's hot she's…not too bright…perfect candidate for taking your mind off Erica, but that's not what you need Cal." My expression falls and my shoulders slump at his mention of the one woman who had the power to break my heart and chose to do so. "You deserve better than a meaningless fling with a ditzy personal assistant. And it will come to you. You just….ya have to wait it out." He says slipping an arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him.

"You're such a great friend. You're the best friend in fact," I say snuggling up to him. "But you are, without a doubt, the worse pretend boyfriend on the face of the planet."

"What? And what pretend boyfriend do you know that gets up at six am to accompany his pretend girlfriend to dance rehearsal because I don't know any." He scoffs, zipping up my bags so that we can get to the recording studio.

"You only came so you can ogle my back up dancers!" I chuckle.

"Heyy, I ogled you too." He says rather seriously.

"And apparently you came to hit on my choreographer as well. I swear I need a new pretend boyfriend…especially since my current one likes to cheat on me in the same room I'm in….in front of me no less. "I smirk, gathering my bags and heading towards the door.

"Come on I was just…trying to pick up a girl to fulfill my pretend girlfriend's fantasy of having a threesome." He calls out, catching up to me at the door.

"We both know that is your fantasy and yours alone." I laugh as we leave the dance studio.

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

I reach the recording studio having been a little disappointed at having to drop Mark off for an interview for some magazine. I take a seat on the sofa in the empty room and wait on Lisa and the producer to show up. Mark was doing a really good job of cheering me up and keeping my mind off…Erica. I hadn't even thought up her name until now and I could feel the depression just seeping in to take me over once more, but as quick as it settled it was replaced with anger and rage just as fast. How dare she just leave me like that? I gave her all of me that I could possibly give. And it wasn't me who didn't want to go public with our relationship…it was a career move. A choice I was forced to make. I would have eventually jumped at whatever chance allowed me to let the world know she was mine, but she just quit. She quit me like…like a bad habit and there is nothing I could have done to change her mind. I think what hurts the most is that…I didn't see it coming.

"Callie! I must admit I'm surprised to see you here before me for once?" Lisa chuckles, entering the room. "Arizona must be better at her job than I thought."

"No I fired her last night. I got up early on my own this morning." I say nonchalantly, stretching my neck to the side, gently massaging my throat, then rolling my shoulders back, completing my ritual movements before preparing for recording sessions.

"You what?" she asks incredulously.

"I fired her. She wasn't the kind of assistant I was looking for. And before you say anything…I forgive you for hiring her without consulting me. I know you were just looking out for me. And I know that Livingston isn't the right person for the job either. So whenever you're ready we can start conducting interviews again." I say smiling at the fact that I'd gotten to make nice with Lisa after our little tiff last night.

"Hm," Lisa chuckles breathily, her eyes locking with mine. And I swear I can see anger forming in them. "Let me tell you something Torres….I have worked for ten years trying to get to this very point in my career and I'm finally here, after ten long…hard…stressful years and I am not about to let whatever little floozy you choose to hire and screw come in here and decide she wants to go public with your relationship, thus hindering your career before its even that well established. And I'll be dammed if I let a tabloids wet dream story slander my good name, credibility, _and_ fuck up what I've worked so hard to achieve!" She fumed I felt the fear of what she'd say next, just eating away at me from the inside. "So listen really closely because I'm only going to say this once. Arizona is sane, she's good at what she does, she's sweet and humble, best of all she's straight, with a boyfriend, and is not some crazed dingbat who is willing to do whatever they can to get into your pants. Arizona will be your last chance. If you screw this up…if you fire her again I swear…" Lisa pauses, shutting her eyes tightly and balls up her fists. "If she goes…I go." She finishes and I feel my heart drop. I'm angry that she's doing this, but also hurt that she's threatening to leave.

"I'm going to go and phone Arizona to let her know she's got her job back. She will start tomorrow morning." She declares before walking out into the hallway. I can't believe this is happening.

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

Arizona's Pov

"Do you think you could come back tomorrow morning at seven a.m.?" Lisa questions at the other end of this call.

"Uhm…I don't know…Callie really doesn't want me as her assistant. And I really don't want a repeat of last night. I'm not sure if.."

"She didn't mean it she's just had it rough these past few days…I assure you she didn't mean to take her anger out on you. Please come back?" Lisa pleads.

"Ok…ok…I guess I ah…will be at your office tomorrow morning then." I say hesitantly worried of what's to come from being in the same room with Callie again.

"Oh no, you're gonna head to Callie's place. I will text you the address after this call. Thank you again for deciding to accept the job offer…again" she chuckles.

"No problem." I lie, I can only see bad coming from this. And that's really bad coming from me….seeing as I'm usually super optimistic.

"Bye," she says cheerily.

"Bye," I reply. Even though I'm really worried about how it's going to be working with Callie again, after she was so rude to me before, the other part of me is super stoked I got my job back.

"Babe, babe!" I call out to Josh as a bit of excitement surges through my body. He comes out into the living room and walks over to the table in search of something. "I have good news!" I smile brightly. He picks up a small card with a number written on it and grabs his jacket off the back of the chair. "I just…"

"That's great hun. I'm in a hurry gotta go. See ya later." He rushes out giving me a peck on the cheek before shutting the door behind him as he leaves the apartment.

"Just…got my job back…no big deal" I say aloud to myself. He'd just gotten home since last night only thirty minutes ago and yet he's gone again. This avoidance of questioning his suspicious behavior has to cease. I can't keep letting things slide.

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

General Pov

A few weeks had passed since Arizona had been working for Callie and once again she'd found herself doing another tedious and meaningless task for the Latina. This time her task was to make sure that every item in Callie's refrigerator and cabinets was facing forward. "_So it would be easier to read the labels" _Arizona mocked Callie's voice. Half way through the task she'd been interrupted.

"Arizona!" Callie bellowed from upstairs in her bedroom. The blonde rushed to her bedroom wondering what could be so important that she'd yell the way she did.

"Could you get that for me?" Callie pointed to the bottle of lotion sitting within arm's reach of her from where she sat.

Arizona felt her heart rate start to speed up, not in a good way. Anger flooded her system, "No," her voice just above a whisper.

"What was that?" Callie said sharply.

"I. Said. No!" Arizona raised her voice slightly causing Callie to practically jump up from her place on her bed.

"Excuse me!" Callie reprimanded, pulling her robe tightly around her body.

"You heard me! I'm not going to do this anymore. No ordering your hangers by color…No more arranging your shoes alphabetically by the designer …Ironing your shoe laces, who even does that! No more counting the towels in every closet in your house every time someone takes a shower here…No more stirring your coffee each time you are ready to take a sip of it! And I damn sure am not going to hand you a bottle of lotion that is only six inches away from you!" The blonde pauses to catch her breath. "Look, I may be a mere personal assistant, but I am better than this…I am highly over qualified for this job if this is how you're going to treat me. If you want me here then you're going to have to start giving me real work and start treating me like an actual personal assistant and not as your freaking slave!"

"That's just it Robbins…I don't want you here."

"Apparently that's not your choice, so I hear" Arizona barks back at the Latina. Judging by the surprised look on Callie's face Arizona felt it was pretty safe to assume that Callie wasn't aware that she knew about Lisa's threat to leave if she fired Arizona again.

"You're working for me! You do as I say! I don't care if I request for you to pick up every single bit of loose change in every alley my limo passes. You do it." Callie stepped closer to Arizona. Arizona took a step back he back hitting the wall.

"Got it?" Callie questioned making Arizona snap out of her fear of authority

"No! I don't 'got it'" Arizona mocked gaining confidence she stepped away from the wall and stepped closer to Callie. She inhaled deeply before continuing what she was about to say, but momentarily lost her speech as she got a whiff of Callie's scent "_God she smells amazing," _Arizona shook her head snapping her thoughts back to the problem at hand. "Look I'm sick and tired of this kind of treatment from you, all of you stuck up, vain, inconsiderate women. I am not going to deal with this for the third time around. You know what, you've finally got your fucking wish _Calliope_…I quit." Arizona chided making sure to use Callie's full name knowing how she'd disliked it, after noticing that whenever Mark would call her by her full name she'd either shove him or glare at him.

And with that Arizona slipped pass Callie making her way to the front door, leaving Callie in her room, confused and worried as to what Arizona's quitting would lead to with Lisa. She couldn't let Lisa quit on her too. She'd been the best thing that'd happened to Callie career wise.

"Arizona? Wait, please." She called after the blonde as she ran down the stairs hoping to get a hold of her before she'd gone. Even after hearing the Latina call after her Arizona continued on her way to the door. She was tired of always been walked all over. And she wasn't about to let it happen any longer.

"Arizona, Don't please." Callie pushed the door closed just as Arizona had opened it, trapping the blonde between the closed door and herself.

Frustrated Arizona quickly turned around ready to dish out a bit more yelling hopeful to put Callie in her place but the moment she'd laid on the flustered brunette she could only stare. Through the course of chasing Arizona Callie's robe had slipped open a bit, revealing beautifully tanned skin Callie's toned legs and tummy and the rest of her covered in a red, lacey pair of boy shorts and a matching, practically see through, bra. Her eyes slowly travel up the length of Callie's body starting at her thighs. When her eyes trailed over the Latina's full breasts she'd felt her mouth began to get dry. She finally reached Callie's eyes and swallowed nervously. "_Okay what was that about?" _Arizona thought_. _She shook her head in hopes that it would bring sensibility back to her brain.

"I refuse to work…under these conditions!" Arizona said shakily.

"I know, and I am so sorry…for everything. I'm not even usually like this. It's just…I've been going through a lot lately and I know there's still no excuse for how I've treated you. I can't apologize enough. Please don't quit. Just...give me a second chance please?"


	6. In All My Spite

Title: Falling Captive to Lyrical Divinity

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: Very A/U. Callie's A famous singer whose just broken up with her girlfriend. Arizona's a fashion editor's personal assistant. Fate brings them together.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual

A/N: Beginning quotes are from the song "Turn it off" by Paramore. (.com/watch?v=kmHI64iu8mU)

A/N 2: Thank you again to Funkyshaz57 You're awesome! :)... ...It was kinda hard to write this but after writing it I actually figured out how I want the next few chapters to go so that's always good :P. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Title: "In all my spite"

Chapter: 6

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

"The world's cranking, turning, so wrong the way we're working towards a goal, that's not existent

It's not existent, but we just keep believing"

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

Arizona's P.O.V

"Give me a second chance please?" She pleads and I can't help but stare in amazement. She really is gorgeous. I can tell that she's genuinely sorry and she almost looks as if she's about to cry. I'm not sure why, but I have this strong urge to just reach out and pull her into my arms, to comfort her, and to let her know everything will be ok. _Why am I such a sucker?_

"Ok," I sigh, fighting the urge to embrace her.

"Ok?" she questions, the corners of her mouth slowly turning up.

"Ok." I nod reassuringly.

"Oh my god, thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She smiles brightly before practically lunging forward to envelope me in an appreciative hug. I suck in a sharp breath the moment I feel her bra clad breasts firmly against mine. Not wanting her to feel like I was rejecting her hug and not really knowing what to do with my hands, I place my left hand on her hip and leave the other one at my side. Through the thin material of my t-shirt and the barely-there material of her bra I could feel her hardened nipples rubbing against my breasts. A jolt of electricity shoots through my body as my hand tightens the grip on her hip. I don't know why I'm feeling like this_. I need to get out of here._

"I'm sorry, but would it be ok if I had the rest of the day off? I really need to handle some things." I ask pulling back from our hug.

"Uhm yea, sure…is uhm …is everything ok? With us..I mean..." She questions worriedly stepping fully out of the embrace.

"Yea, no everything with us is fine! I-I just need a little time to myself, if that's ok?" I ask desperately hoping she will be ok with this.

"Oh ok, great," she sighs, "Yea sure, I don't have much to do today…for once. So you're free to go. Uhm…so tomorrow?" She smiles almost sadly and it pretty much melts my heart. "_What the hell am I thinking_…_seriously? It melts my heart! I really, really need to get out of here."_

"Yea I'll be here at 7:30." I smile hoping it eases her. She returns the smile with a nod and I turn to leave. She grabs my wrist as I open the front door causing me to turn to face her. We lock eyes briefly and I can't help but smile. She has the most beautiful brown eyes…_I mean for a woman and all._

"Arizona," she says softly, dropping my gaze, "I am truly sorry for how I've treated you, but I can assure that it will never happen again, that's not who I am. And I plan on making it up to you." She finishes with a soft smile, once again capturing my gaze, she gently lets my wrist slip free of her grasp.

"See you tomorrow." I smile brightly, stepping outside.

"Bye Arizona." She says sweetly before closing the door.

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

I practically race home to tell Josh about my day. When I reach my apartment door I hear giggling from the inside and it's obviously not from Josh. I slip my key in the lock, unlocking it as gently and as quietly as possible hoping to catch whoever's inside by surprise. I manage to get the door open without anyone noticing just in time to see a blonde haired woman leaning in closer to Josh.

"What the hell is this!" I shout, startling them both.

"Arizona, babe, hi…uhm I thought you were going to call before you come home." He says, with a shocked expression splayed across his features.

"Well I guess now I know why you've been demanding that I call before I get home, I work all day and you bring sleazy women to my home!" I start to lose my temper. My hunches have been correct and everything is unfolding right before my eyes. I can feel my heart beating so fast I feel as though it's louder than my speaking voice. "Get this bitch and your shit and get the _fuck_ out of my apartment Josh"

"Baby, no this is not what it looks like. She's a friend of Michael's you, the one who got married two months back? Well she helped him with his proposal and coached him on just how to make that day he proposed to Martha special and I wanted to be able to do that for you, that's why I've been a bit different lately." He says standing up from the couch and walking over to me. "It's been practically killing me to keep this from you but I wanted to make this special, but since the cats out of the bag I guess It's time to come clean…" I offered a weak smile and dropped down to one knee, my eyes widening in response. "Arizona Robbins…will you marry me?" he pulls out tiny box that, presumably, encases a ring. I gasp loudly, my rapidly beating heart now feeling as if it were going to explode. I look over to the blonde woman who's now standing up near the sofa beaming at the scene in front of her and return my gaze to Josh. _I seriously cannot believe this is happening. _I open my mouth to say something._ Anything._ Nothing comes out. "I'm sorry to just spring this on you like this but I had no other choice. I love you so much Zona,.. and nothing would make me happier than to make you my wife." He smiles up at me before taking my left hand and kissing it. I feel my heart beat slow as I think back to all the horrible things I thought he may have been doing behind my back, but here he was, trying to make his proposal to me special. I can't help but smile down at him.

"Yes," I breathe. "Yes, I will marry you" I smile brightly mirroring his own smile as he slips his the ring onto my finger and stands up.

"I love you so much." He smiles before showering me with kisses and enveloping me into a tight hug.

"I love you too." I reply. As he pulls my tighter into the hug I look over his shoulder once again locking eyes with the unfamiliar blonde woman. "I'm sorry, I thought..."

"No it's completely understandable. I would have reacted the same way. It was nice finally getting to meet you. I'll be on my way now." She says with a smile walking toward the door. "Congratulations you two" and with that she's gone.

_`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*_

_{The next morning.7:30 a.m.}_

Callie's Pov

_Ding_

I hear the doorbell ring. _Wow right on time, _I think to myself, assuming its Arizona at the door. I rush to the door.

"Good morning!" she beams I never really paid attention before but she has the most adorable dimples.

"Well some one's having a good day today." I say taking in her appearance fully. This is the first time I've seen her with her hair down. She's glowing. "What's got you so happy?" I grin, moving aside to let her into the house.

"Oh it's nothing, I …I…well I just got engaged last night." She says softly, her dimples popping. She holds her hand out to show me the ring. And without a second thought I grab her hand bringing the ring closer to my line of vision.

"It's beautiful! Congratulations!" I smile letting go of her hand. "How long have you two been together?"

"About four years now." She replies. I can see her love for him just by looking into her eyes. I Hadn't noticed what a pretty shade of blue they'd happened to be.

"Wow, and finally popped the question huh?" I asked rhetorically, "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," the corners of her mouth turning up slightly. "So what do you have for me to do today?"

"Well I have a studio session in about an hour and then I have a meeting with this casting director around three. I May be in a movie!" I say excitedly causing her to let out a slight giggle. "I may need you to take some notes when we meet and here's my planner, and the schedule, I made some…much needed changes." I say handing her the planner. "So today doesn't call for much work."

"Ok great!"

"First thing's first. Food!"

"Ok," she giggles, "so what would you like for breakfast?"

"Actually, for once I have the time to cook for myself today. I've been dying to get in the kitchen and do so. And now you get to witness firsthand how much of an amazing cook I am!" I say cheerily making my way to the kitchen, she follows smiling. Its actually nice having her here, I really hate that I've been so mean to her. "Arizona, I'm so deeply sorry for being a bitch to you. I know I've said this already but I don't think I can say it enough. You didn't deserve to be treated that way at all."

"Thank you, but you don't have to apologize to me anymore, I can understand what its like to go through some hard times. And I also know how it can affect your...attitude" She smiles sweetly at me, "At least you've made a change now. And for that I'd like to thank _you_."

"No thanks necessary, by the way, I wasn't kidding about making it up to you, which is what I will be doing next weekend!" "Next Thursday I have a concert. Could you do me a favor and book our tickets now? My laptop is over there on the sofa." I turn around to get the pan I'm planning to use and I'm greeted with a look of shock all over her face. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, sure I'm fine, I just…well I guess I've never really been on a job where I'd have to travel and be notified on such short notice." She almost whispered the last of her words. "But that's perfectly fine. I mean it should be expected right? Who am I to complain, after all I get to travel for free!" She perks up with a burst of glee seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yea," I chuckle as I watch her walk over to retrieve my laptop. She brings it back over to the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Placing the computer on the table she takes a seat and opens up.

"So where are we going?" She asked excitedly.

"Trinidad & Tobago, Lisa thought it would be a good idea for me to perform there seeing as it would help me appeal to a larger audience. I can't wait to go because its more likely than not that many people there don't know who I am as an artist so its the perfect chance for me to have a mini vacation after the concert is over." I explain.

"Wow! I thought were going to DC or something. Have you been there before?"

"No, but I have a friend that lives there. And for the mini vacation we're going to stay at his beach house."

"We?" confusion riddles her features, and its simply adorable.

"Yes we, how can I make it up to you for being an asshole if you aren't going to be staying with me?" I say playfully as I turn to the refrigerator to get the ingredients for breakfast.

"I suppose you're right, so how exactly will you be making this up to me?" I can practically hear the smile in her voice.

"Now that, I can't tell you. It would ruin the surprise."

"Okay, okay." she chuckles, "So what time? and I'm assuming you'll fly first class?"

"Damn right I want first class. You don't struggle most of your life just to barely get by, never even thinking twice about first class seats let alone even being able to set foot in a plane, that isn't bringing you to America for the first time that is, And then finally get the chance to fly first class...and opt not to." I say followed by a hearty laughter.

"Point taken." She says, sounding a bit saddened, "So what day?"

"Preferably Wednesday evening, my niece's birthday is on Wednesday and I wouldn't miss it for the world." I smile to myself thinking of her as I continue to cook.

"What's her name?" She questions.

"Arianna, she's six going on forty-eight." I chuckle thinking of just how mature she is for her age. "She really has the mindset of an older woman except for when it comes to getting new toys. I blame my sister Aria for letting our mother home school her. I swear Arianna is always over at my parent's house. She was bound to pick up my mothers sarcasm and my father's random, yet wise fact quoting." I say turning to plate the food for Arizona and I.

"She sounds like a wonderful kid." She looks up at me from the computer. "I can tell she means a lot to you."

"She really does, I spoil her more than her own mother, And that says a lot" I chuckle and she joins in.

"So I found two first class seats and one coach for Wednesday at eight p.m.." she tells me, clicking away at the computer.

"You bringing someone extra that I don't know about?" I give her my best confused face.

"Oh no, I...I just assumed Mark would be accompanying you in first class...I mean..."

"Arizona," I laugh lightly, almost disbelievingly, " First off Mark is not going, second, I would never make you sit in coach when I'm in first class, well at least non-bitch Callie wouldn't." I say the last bit jokingly

"Really?" she asks sincerely.

"Really," I smile reassuringly, she really is adorable. "So just get rid of the extra coach seat and we're set to go. since everyone else will be flying down there that morning."

"Ok. And thank you."

"No need to thank me." I lightly place my hand on her shoulder giving her a gentle squeeze.

_`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*_

Arizona's Pov

At the end of Calliope's, well Callie's music studio session I was so in awe of how beautiful her voice actually was. I'd still not looked her up or researched any of her music since I'd started working for and this was my first studio session. She's so graceful and the tone of her voice is so smooth. I could listen to her sing for hours. When she rapped up she came out of the recording both exhibiting the most tranquil facade I've ever seen as she started to gather her things. I can tell she really loves what she does, I think the singing puts her at peace.

"Can you just grab my song book over there and we're set to go." she announced elatedly.

"You were so amazing in there." I say pointing to the both. "I've actually never heard any of your music before today, but man have I been missing out. I feel like I could just listen to your voice forever..." _Oh God I sound like a creep. Really Arizona. Forever? How mushy. Oh God she's going to think I'm weird. _"I mean I uhm.."

" Thank you, I'm really glad you liked it." she interrupted my attempt at trying to make myself look less like a weirdo.

"No, I loved it. I loved hearing you sing. You were so...I mean it..was so beautiful..." _God what am I saying I'm just making it weirder I seriously hope she doesn't think I'm like secretly some sort of psycho stalker or anything._

"Thank you Arizona, That means a lot to me. You sound like you enjoyed listening to it almost as much as I loved singing it," She grins almost shyly, showing her awe inspiring smile and allowing her lone shallow dimple to pop. She's simply stunning. Jeez_ I'm like some teen aged girl getting to see her favorite Pop star heartthrob. Guessing it is actually possible to be starstruck._

"You're welcome." I say softly.

"Ok let's head out. I'm so excited about meeting with the casting director! I really hope I get the part." She says cheerily as we walk out into the hall of the building and head toward the street.

"I'm sure you will." I turn to her, smiling sincerely.

_`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*_

_Later on that day..._

_{Back at Arizona's apartment}_

"You should have seen the look on your face babe you looked like you were going to piss yourself. I bet I really shocked you with the proposal huh?" Josh laughs as he scrapes the last of the pasta off his plate into the garbage.

"Yea you really did I actually wasn't expecting _that _at all. Uhm why are you dumping that? You barely even ate half of it." I say feeling myself get a bit perturbed.

"Its pasta Arizona, you know I have to stay in shape. It practically killed me that I even ate what I did, I'm going to have to work twice as hard at the gym tomorrow." He says, sounding almost disgusted.

"I guess." I reply getting up from the table to and walking over to the sink to wash my plate. "I'm going to go get ready for bed." I say after washing my dish. I head back to bathroom to shower, afterwards I put on my pyjamas and crawl into bed with Josh already laying there seemingly asleep.

"Josh." I whisper and hear nothing in return. "Josh," I whisper a bit louder causing him to stir.

"Huh babe?" he questions sleepily.

"What was her name?"

"I don't remember." He mumbles I can tell he's falling back to sleep. I nudge him a bit, waking him once more. " Huh, what? Who's name?"

"The woman that was over here yesterday.."

"Oh her name's..." He dozes off once again, I shake him harshly once more seeing as my curiosity about this woman has officially piqued. "Josh!" I all but shout, not a bit of softness left in my voice.

"Huh? Oh her name's Erica...It's uhm...Erica H-Hahn." He says before falling asleep yet again.


	7. Damage is Done So guess I'll be Leaving

Title: Falling Captive to Lyrical Divinity

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: Pg-17 (Mild Violence)

Summary: Very A/U. Callie's A famous singer whose just broken up with her girlfriend. Arizona's a fashion editor's personal assistant. Fate brings them together.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual

A/N: Beginning quotes are from the song "Cry Me a River" by Justin Timberlake. www dot youtube dot com /watch?v=DksSPZTZES0

A/N: Sooo I was in a rush so this one time Its not beta'd but I'm really happy about this chapter but sorry for all the mistakes. Since its 21st my birthday I'm feeling pretty Giddy, and all I thought I'd do two chapters today instead of one. The 8th chapter is already typed up but I just don't have time to post it right this minute but I will the moment I can. And I can pretty much swear it will be today when I post it. So I hope you enjoy this chapter the next one's coming soon.

P.s. Reviews make outstanding birthday gifts...I'm just saying. :P

This chapter is dedicated to Funkyshaz57, Moonbebe, and Maling5566 :)

Chapter Title: The damage is done, so I guess I'll be leaving

Chapter: 7

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

"_You didn't know all the ways I loved you, no, so you took a chance_

_And made other plans, but I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down._"

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

_{Tuesday night the week of the concert}_

_Arizona's Pov_

"Hey I know you're about to be off and everything but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going with me to pick up a gift for Arianna? It's just her party is tomorrow and I always have trouble getting her gifts. I never know what she wants." Callie looks at me with pleading eyes as I slip into my coat and fish my car keys out of my pocket.

"Sure Calliope, I don't mind at all." I reply, the corners of my lips turning upwards lightly. She stares at me briefly without a word, gently tilting her head to her left.

"How come you do that?"

"Do what?" I ask not sure what she's referring to.

"You call me Calliope. I mean of course that's my name but no one calls me that except my father."

"I'm sorry it just sort of slips, I know you don't like it. So I never do it to purposely upset you (except for that one time I think to myself) I just think its such a beautiful name, it really suits you, but I will definitely make sure to try harder at letting it slip again."

"No...I...I actually like it when you say it." She smiles sincerely, her chocolate brown eyes locking with my own intensely. I can't help but be momentarily captivated by her.

"Well, Calliope it is then." I let out a slight giggle, nervously.

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

Calliope and I make it to 'Toys R Us' in the last hour before closing and search desperately for something her niece might like. We split up thinking it would help. I find a cute little pink bike that would be perfect for a six year old it even had the frilly pink tassels and the pink and white horn to match. I call Calliope to tell her which aisle I'm in so that I can show her the bike I picked out.

A woman carrying a huge box covering her face walks down the isle and I move aside to make room for her to get by. The woman reaches me and slides the box down to the floor right next to me and I realize it's Calliope.

"That thing is huge, what is it" I question before turning the front of the box around to face me.

"Its a Kitchen set kind of thingy. Aria told me she loves play cooking." She smiles adorably. Proud of herself for finding such a great gift for her niece.

"Oh well that is a really great gift for her then. We should get it. I'll go grab that cart over there because you are not carrying that gigantic box all the way to the register. And I won't either" I chuckle as I get the cart and bring it back to Calliope. She helps me get the box into the cart.

"So what did you find?"

"Oh just this bike, I thought it was cute, I had one a bit similar to this color when I was younger, of course It didn't have the cool little horn or the tassels" I pretend to pout.

"Aww well, I can definitely get this one for Arianna and the next time I see a pink bike with tassels and a cool little horn, it'll have your name written all over it, and it'll be sitting at your front door." She giggles.

"Yay! I can't wait." I jump up and down with enthusiasm.

"You're so cute Arizona." she smiles before reaching up to take the bike down off the rack. I know she probably didn't mean anything by it and she probably says it to all of her friends, but just her saying it to me was enough to make my heart beat a little faster for some reason.

"Here let me help." I say, stepping next to her to unhook the bike from the rack. "You're actually getting her a bike and a 'kitchen set thingy'? She's going to be super excited! I would be."

"Did you just say super?" She turns to me with a slight smirk.

"Yes, Calliope, I did. I say 'super' and...'awesome' and sometimes 'cool'. So yes Super is one of my words." I say nonchalantly.

"Adorable." She smiles, turning back to the bike. We unhook the bike and take it and the kitchen set up to the register. I can't help but feel a massive amount of butterflies fluttering about in my stomach. I'm not sure why but I'm beaming because Calliope thinks I'm cute and adorable.

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

The next morning Calliope nervously asks me if I would like to accompany her to Arianna's party claiming that she knew that if she went alone she probably wouldn't be able to keep track of time seeing as she loves nothing more than spending time with her niece and she doesn't really get to do so often. I gladly accept the offer. Over the past few days Calliope and I have grown closer. I've seen the softer side of her and I love it. I practically jump at the chance to be around her outside of work because it means she likes me enough to even want to see me when not required.

I've been here about an hour so far and I just love Calliope's family. They're so welcoming and fun to be around. I wish I could say the same for my family. Within ten minutes of being here I already felt as if I really belonged, and to think I was worried about feeling like an outsider.

I walk out towards the living room from the kitchen and I'm greeted with the sound of Calliope's laughter I slow my pace as I hear Calliope mention my name as she's talking with her sister. I find myself really wanting to hear this conversation now.

"Well if you didn't then I'd say Lisa really knows your type of person. And Arizona definitely fits that part." Aria laughs nudging her sister in the arm before walking over to her daughter. I make myself visible as I walk towards Callie I notice her expression change from that of a smile to a somewhat worried look until she locks eyes with me. She smiles softly and waves me over. _What the hell did Aria mean by 'I fit the part of Calliope's type of person?'_

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

After the party we head over to my apartment so that I can grab my bags since the plan was to go directly to the airport after leaving Arianna's party.

"I'll just be a second, my things are all packed an waiting by the door." I say,bending over next to the opened car door, looking inside the limo at Calliope.

"Ok no problem, in fact I would say, 'take your time' if we actually had enough time to allow that saying." she chuckled.

"Don't worry I'll hurry back." I smile shutting the door to the limo and rushing across the street to reach my apartment building.

I reach the top of the stairs to my floor and shuffle through my pockets for my keys. I look at my door and see that there's no need for keys because once again the door is opened slightly. I can hear muffled sounds coming from inside. Quietly I open the door and walk stealthily through the apartment following in the direction of where the noises are coming from.

I swiftly open the door to my bedroom and find Josh in bed with that woman. Erica.

"I knew it was too good to be true." I say in an eerily calm voice startling them both. "Get the hell out of my apartment. Now." I shout.

"Babe I can explain...I...was...she was..."

"Save it. You can't explain your way out of this even if you tried. Now get. The fuck. Out. Of my apartment." I say firmly. He practically jumps out of the bed to get his underwear on as Erica grabs up some of her clothes. "I can't believe you'd do this to me. And in _my bed,_" I look at him in disgust.

I feel my anger start to rise and before I know it I'm picking up some of the discarded clothing and tossing them at their owners. "You're such a worthless son of a bitch, I can't believe I even put up with you for this long." I shouted, throwing one of Josh's boots directly at his bare chest making an audible thump. "You've probably just been cheating this whole time haven't you? You never loved me you just used me!" I screamed launching his other boot at his head. Josh quickly ducked his head out of the way.

"No Baby its not like that I can I can explain...I love you Arizona." he says.

I scoff, "Save that sorry shit for your whore over there maybe she'll have more fun convincing herself to believe your bullshit."

"Arizona ple.." he says

"Give me my keys?" I interrupt holding my hand out as he and Erica walk toward me. Neither of them fully dressed, hugging their clothes against their semi naked bodies. He pulls the keys from his pocket and hands them to me wordlessly, shame covering his face.

Erica turns to speak. "Arizona, I'm sorry, I thought..." before she could finish her sentence the I feel my fist colliding with her left eye. Erica quickly turned back to face me holding a hand over her eye.

"You can't explain your way out of this any more than he can. Get the hell out of my apartment unless you would like me to black your other eye." I say calmly.

General Pov

Callie's sitting in the car as she hears screaming coming from the building Arizona went into. she quickly turns to that direction and sees a blonde woman, who's face she can't get a very good look at, enter a car in front of the building clutching what seems to be clothes to her half naked body. Followed by a man who's holding his pants over his crotch.

Just as Callie turns to open her door, worried about Arizona's safety she hears the car speed off and steps out coming face to face with Arizona.

"Hey are you okay? I thought I was going to have to come in and get you...with all that screaming I heard, Did you hear it too?" Callie asks worriedly opening the door wider to make room for Arizona to enter as the driver gets out to put Arizona's bags in the trunk.

"Yea just, the um...Neighbors. Anyway...Ready for that mini vacation! ?" Arizona asks cheerily. Callie could tell there was a bit of stiffness in Arizona's smile and she'd also noticed that the blonde was no longer wearing the wedding ring she sported about twenty minutes ago but decided to ask about it later on. "Definitely" Callie replied with a small smile before following her into the limo.

_{Later on at the airport...}_

Arizona had hoped that her cheery facade would fool Callie into thinking nothing happened when really she had been tearing at the seams from the inside out. They board the plane, Arizona takes the seat next to the window and Callie on the aisle seat.

Twenty minutes into the flight the movie the flight attendants put on began to play and Callie found herself tuning into the flick while Arizona turned off to the side to look out of the window. She couldn't hold it in anymore at that point. The tears rapidly started to shed.

Callie had heard Arizona's sniffling and didn't know what to do, but felt the strong urge to comfort her in some way. She reached over while still looking at the flat screen television in front of her, she blindly searched for Arizona's hand and then intertwined their fingers. Arizona, initially feeling shocked about Callie's action, melted into the minor contact almost instantly.


	8. Someone Like Me

Title: Falling Captive to Lyrical Divinity

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: Very A/U. Callie's A famous singer whose just broken up with her girlfriend. Arizona's a fashion editor's personal assistant. Fate brings them together.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual

A/N: Beginning quotes are from the song "Use Somebody" by Kings of Leon"

www dot youtube dot com /watch?v=gnhXHvRoUd0

A/N: I am soooo an hour and fifteen minutes late but here it is, the 8th chapter. I realized I skipped a whole part...That was very important so It took me a while to type it all in. Thank you everyone for the Birthday wishes and reviews :) but don't be fooled...my birthday may be over but I am still gladly accepting gifts (Reviews) :P Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

P.s. This is another chapter (final) that is not Beta'd. So all mistakes are my own.

Chapter Title: Someone Like Me

Chapter: 8

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

"_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see, Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody, You know that I could use somebody. Someone like you_"

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

_{Thursday, Five p.m, After the concert}_

"You were amazing Calliope!" I say walking over to her when she reenters her dressing room.

"Really?" She smiles. It was like she didn't already know how talented she actually is.

"Really...I absolutely love your voice you're so talented. Its like I can actually feel every ounce of emotion that you put into your songs."

"Thank you." She replies softly, keeping my gaze just a little longer than appropriate."Uhm...so you and I are going to meet up with my best friend Addison for dinner and a little sightseeing if that's ok with you that is." She interrupts the almost awkward silence between us.

"Sure, I'm looking forward to meeting your friend."

"Ok great let's get going, I'll ask my driver to stop by her hotel on the way." She replies, before slipping out of her stage clothes back into her street clothes. I immediately turn away from the sight. _She practically just started to strip right in front of me. She must be really comfortable with her body, but with a body like that, who could blame her._

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

"So how did you meet her?" I ask Calliope as we re-situate ourselves in the back seat after Addison leaves the exits the car yet again, claiming to have forgotten her favorite lip balm this time, before, it was her wallet.

"Oh we go way back we went to high school together. we used to date but that ended in friendship and so here we are now. I am so happy to have her in my life." Callie smiled. _Woah! Wait...did she just say 'we used to date'? _

"You...you two dated...you and...Addison? Your...friend...who's...a woman?" I say dumbfounded. I see a brief flash of realization and then nothing but terror in her eyes.

"Uh...yeah...we used...to uhm ..date..." she sighs, "look Arizona I really feel like I can trust you with this so...I ...I...uhm...do you think we can talk about this back when we get back to the beach house? I promise I will explain everything. Just do me a favor and promise me you won't tell anyone what I said just a few seconds ago about Addison and I. And promise you won't tell anyone about what I'll talk to you about tonight. Ok?"

"I promise" I say just above a whisper. '_Does this mean she's bisexual? is that what her sister meant about being Calliope's type? Wait does that mean I'm Calliope's type! I knew it!' _ I smile thinking that I could be the type of woman that she goes for. '_But why would she go for me, I'm such a dork and she's so...bad ass_.' My thoughts consume me and the incident at the airport this morning had hit me._ 'I just knew she was checking out that brunette bimbo at baggage claim. She wasn't even that cute.'_ I feel jealousy consuming me again. '_Why the hell does this feeling keep coming over me?'_

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

The conversation between Calliope and I flows lightly, just as if nothing happened as we continue the rest of our day, stopping by this nice restaurant, I can't quite remember the name of and afterwards sight seeing. It was by far the most amazing scenery I've ever witnessed. And getting to know Addison, I could see why Callie dated her, she's so sweet and funny. I'm actually really looking forward to meeting all of Calliope's close friends tomorrow. _'If Addison's this colorful I can't imagine how the others will be' _I smile to myself at the thought of whats to come. Addison invites us to out to the beach near her hotel before heading back to the beach house. She looks at me, silently asking if I want to go. I give her a small shake of the head signalling that I didn't. And she tells the group that we'll go tomorrow, claiming that she was pretty tired after doing the concert and that she was really looking forward to getting some sleep. Through out the day my mind kept straying to what happened with Josh but Calliope always managed to bring me back from my dark moments.

We finally make it back to the house just before night falls. As soon as we're inside Callie heads to her room to put away the things she'd brought from the stores and I do the same. The minute I step foot inside my room I feel a blast of cold air hit me. Apparently I'd left the window open while we were gone. While Trinidad isn't a cold place, being near the beach when its extremely windy out, will definitely put a chill on your bones. I hurry over to the window to try to stop the cold air from coming in. To no avail.

"Calliope!" I shout, still struggling to shut the window.

"Arizona what's.." she comes rushing in within seconds. She sees me struggling at the window and rushes to my side to assist me. "Oh god! Why is this so hard to close!" she shouts out into the raging winds. Eventually after a few more moments of struggling we manage to close the window. Feeling myself shivering violently, I curse that I have to sleep in this room tonight.

"Geez, you're freezing!" she says trailing her hands up and down my bare arms, causing me to shiver in a completely different way. "You can sleep with me tonight because I don't think there are any blankets in this house, and my room is warm...Is that ok with you?" I simply nod in response, quickly pulling out something, anything, to sleep in from my suitcase.

"Where's the shower?" I ask, my teeth chattering lightly, as we leave my freezing cold room, Calliope shuts the door behind us.

"Well its one here in the hall but I think you should take the one in my room its a lot warmer in there." she says, bringing her hands up to my arms and rubbing up and down them gently, trying to create warmth. I love when she touches me. _Shit! what am I thinking?_

"Thank you." I smile and I rush to the bathroom. Once in the shower I noticed the shampoo that Callie uses sitting on the edge of the tub. '_She always smells so damn good' _ I think to myself as I close my eyes and let out a moan as the warm water runs down my body.

"Uhm...Arizona?"

I jump at the sound of her voice, _'Shit she scared me!' _ "Uh yes Calliope?"

"I uh..uhm...my uhm...Shampoo is in there." she stutters out, I wonder why she sounds so uneasy..._oh my god did she hear me moaning? Oh god, what's she going to think of me!_

"Uh yea hold on." I say hesitantly as I grab the bottle of shampoo and pull the curtain back just enough to show my head, face and my left arm as I hand her the shampoo. "Here you go" I offer a soft smile. And she just stands there motionless, staring at me. "Calliope?"

"Huh? What? oh sorry. Thanks." she jumbles her words letting them out in one breath. _'That was odd.'_

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

When I finally emerge from the bathroom, I find Calliope already sitting on her bed dressed in a dark grey tank and black boy shorts. I don't know why, but I can feel myself staring directly at her chest. _'She's not wearing a bra' _I briefly continue to stare until she turns to face me.

"Do you have a side?" She asks calmly.

"Nope, I'm usually all over," I chuckle lightly as I take a seat on the side Calliope isn't occupying. "What about you?"

"I'm the same way." She smiles before getting up from the bed and pulling the covers back on her side and I do the same. We both settle into bed and Calliope reaches over to turn out the light. The two of us sit in silence momentarily before the question that's been eating away at me all day springs from my mouth.

"So you're bisexual then? Or was it a one time thing with Addison." I turn my body to face hers. I can barely see her face but the moon shines just enough light through the window for me to see her face fall a bit.

"Not exactly." she sighs.

"Does Mark know?" I ask.

"Yes he knows...but there's more to the story. You just can NOT tell anyone about this okay? This will effect my career if it gets out." she turns her body to face mine.

"My lips are sealed. Shoot."

"I'm not bisexual. It wasn't a one time thing with Addison, but she was my first girlfriend. I've never been with a man..."

"Really? No offense but Mark doesn't seem like the kind of guy who doesn't mind waiting until the girl is ready to have sex for the first time." I interrupt.

"Mark...he's my best friend. And that's...all he is. Nothing more nothing less. I'm a lesbian Arizona." She confesses and I feel my jaw drop and I stare at her heavily shadowed figured in a stupor.I'm really thankful the darkness will cover my silly looking expression. _'I can't believe she's a lesbian.' _ "Arizona, if this bothers you...I" she says worriedly. Most likely becoming startled by my silent response to her confession.

"Of course it doesn't bother me. Love is love, it doesn't see gender. As long as whoever she is makes you happy, I'm happy for you." I offer, raising my hand to gently caress her arm.

" I am so glad you feel that way, I was actually kind of worried about how you might feel about it."

"You don't ever have to worry about that, I'd always be willing to accept you as you are. So long as you aren't being mean to me that is." I smirk, but I'm guessing she can't really see.

"You're amazing Arizona." She yawns.

"Thank you," I smile snuggling in closer to my pillow. There's space that separates as but not much at all, which says a lot since we're sleeping in a king sized bed. "Lets get some rest. I have to be well rested for tomorrow, especially if your other friends are as energetic as Addison." I laugh sleepily.

"You're right," she giggles, "they're a handful. Goodnight Arizona."

"Goodnight Calliope.

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

General Pov

The next day Callie had arranged for Arizona to meet the rest of her friends for lunch. Callie and Arizona were picked up by Callie's driver around eleven a.m. They picked up Addison and Deena on the way and were supposed to meet Gabriel and Sawyer at the restaurant. Over lunch Callie and her friends caught up and Arizona got to know everyone a little better. As they headed back out to the cars Callie had forgotten her purse so she'd turned back to go get it, Addison decided to tag along.

"Well she's definitely a keeper Callie." Addison said sweetly as they walked to the table.

"What?" Callie questioned, confusion painted on her expression.

"Arizona, She's a keeper. I think she's perfect for you. I really like her for you." Addison nudged her best friend.

"Addie...there's nothing going on between me and Arizona...she's just my personal assistant. I mean sure I've grown to really like her as a friend, but there's nothing more." Callie said calmly, grabbing her purse and turning to head back to the cars. Addison gave a knowing smirk to Callie's descending form. _'Nothing more my ass' _she chuckled to herself before sprinting to catch up to Callie.

"Shit," Sawyer curses, sucking her teeth. And directing her anger to her husband Gabriel. "It won't start! I knew we shouldn't have taken the this piece of crap. Ya always givin' ya mother the good car, and she never go nowhere but down the road and back home." Sawyer yells, her thick Trinidadian accent surfacing in her voice.

"Its ok, you can just ride with us." Callie offers, trying to save Gabriel from another rant from his angry wife. Sawyer rolls her eyes at her husband and walks over to the other car with Gabriel not far behind her. He smiles a thankful smile at Callie in passing.

As they all reach the car, the driver realizes that there wouldn't be enough room for Gabriel and Sawyer. So he'd suggested that they lapped up until they were able to drop Sawyer and Gabriel back at their house. Addison suggested that Deena got in the front seat, she got in the middle, Sawyer on Gabriel's lap, and Arizona on Callie's. Arizona hesitated for a brief moment, but she agreed to sit on Callie's lap anyway. _'How bad could it be'_ she thought.

"Why do you all even travel in tiny cars?…You're all rich…or famous or both.…I'm sure you'd be way more comfy in a spacious limo…" Arizona asks as she felt the nerves setting in about having to sit on Callie's lap.

"It's better to travel in less fancy cars so that we can fit in and not draw attention." Deena replies, smiling at the blonde.

Sawyer and Gabriel got situated followed by Addison who slid in to the middle. And finally Callie sat down feeling anxious herself. She spread her legs slightly hoping that doing so would make Arizona more comfortable. The blonde slowly got into the car and situated herself on Callie's lap.

The whole ride Callie and Arizona had been the only two that were silent. At one point the driver hit a few craters in the groad, causing Arizona to almost slide off of Callie's lap. Callie, not realizing what she had been doing, grabbed Arizona's hips, pulling her back to make certain she didn't fall. The Latina sucked in a sharp breath when the action caused Arizona's backside to press against her center. Callie's reaction went unnoticed to everyone in the car. Everyone except for Arizona, who felt tingles up her spine the minute she felt the Latina's hands on her hips. Callie bit her lip to keep the groan in her throat from escaping. Finally realizing her hands were still on Arizona's hips she quickly removed them and cleared her throat out of nervous habit. The blonde instantly missed the contact.

The rest of the ride to the Gabriel's and Sawyer's house had been pretty quiet when they arrived at the house Gabriel and Sawyer said their goodbyes promising to see everyone later that week for dinner. Addison slid over to where Gabriel and Sawyer had been sitting and Arizona not noticing that Addison had made room for her, kept her position on Callie's lap.

"You like being on top of me, don't you?" Callie leaned in to whisper, causing the blonde to shiver as she felt Callie's breath tickling her ear.

"What." Arizona replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You must like sitting on my lap…seeing as Addison moved over like five minutes ago to make room for you, and yet you're still on top of me, not that I'm complaining." Callie smirked, as she whispered into Arizona's ear. _'Did I seriously just flirt with Arizona?' _The Latina thought to herself.

Arizona hastily turned to look where Addison had been sitting, a perfectly vacant seat greeted her eyes she felt her cheeks heat up as she ungracefully shifted from Callie's lap to the seat. She turned her head to Callie, looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Sorry." She quickly turned the other way hoping that Callie didn't notice the blushing.

The ride to the Beach in the next city was relatively silent as all the girls just looked out of the windows of the car enjoying the beautiful scenery. The bumpy ride kept making Arizona lean into Callie. Each time she pulled herself away from the stunning brunette she never let her gaze meet the Latina's, keeping her eyes down for any and every apology she would offer for bumping into Callie.

The rest of the way was proven to be a long one seeing as everyone had fallen asleep. The driver laughed to himself thinking how no one ever stayed awake for the whole trip. "We're here," the driver spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. Callie's eyes fluttered open and immediately she felt pressure at her side and a numb, yet tingling sensation in her arm. She looked to her side to see a mess of blonde curls spread about her shoulder as Arizona's sleeping form cuddle up against her side. She smiled to herself looking down at the blonde, if it weren't for the fact that her arm was pretty much numb and that they had reached the beach, she would have let Arizona stay asleep.

"Arizona…" Callie called but the blonde didn't budge. "Arizona, wake up…we're here." She says as she brings her other arm around to gently shake her assistant.

Arizona stirs, tilting her head up toward Callie, still resting on her shoulder she opens her eyes and immediately they look with deep chocolate brown ones that almost take her breath away.

"Is everything ok?" Callie asked softly, concern in her voice.

"Yea" Arizona croaks still captivated by the brunettes eyes. Arizona's eyes trail down seeing that she was laying against Callie she abruptly yanked away. This was going to be a long day.


	9. Why do I keep running from the truth?

Title: Falling Captive to Lyrical Divinity

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: Pg-17

Summary: Very A/U. Callie's a famous singer who's just broken up with her girlfriend. Arizona's a fashion editor's personal assistant. Fate brings them together.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual

A/N: Beginning quotes are from the song "Crush" by David Archuleta

www dot youtube dot com watch?v=aQdlJj_ULCE

A/N: This chapter came out a lot longer than I expected. It also took me forevvvver to write this! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. (Thanks again for all the reviews! )

Chapter Title: _Why do I keep running from the truth?_

Chapter: 9

_`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*_

"_Do you catch a breath when I look at you. Are you holding back, like the way I do_

_Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away, but I know this crush ain't going away,"_

_`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*_

"Is everything ok?" Callie asked softly, concern in her voice.

"Yea" Arizona croaks still captivated by the brunettes eyes. Arizona's eyes trail down seeing that she was laying against Callie she abruptly yanked away. This was going to be a long day.

_Arizona's Pov_

And already the day was proving to be just that. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the car. I can't believe I fell asleep on her! How embarrassing. But being on Calliope's lap, feeling her hands grip my hips was amazing. I'm not sure why it made me feel the way I did but I do know that I'm not going to fight the attraction anymore. I'm attracted to Calliope Torres! There, I said it!...or at least I thought it, but for me that was a big step up. I can't help but wonder and slightly hope she's attracted to me as well. Knowing she's a lesbian really sent my libido into overdrive. I never even suspected her to be one. Who am I kidding? Of course I wasn't expecting it, it's not like I have a gaydar or something. Although I could have sworn that when she grabbed me by my hips and pulled me back into her that I heard her moan, but it may have just been wishful thinking.

We found a spot on the beach and started settling in. Deena and Addison setting up chairs and a big umbrella to block the sun, whilst Callie laid out her blanket in the sand. I opted to carry my and Calliope's bag from the car. When everything was set up we started to shed our clothing, to reveal our bathing suits underneath.

Just as I start to slip off my sandals I look over to my left and notice Calliope taking off her sundress revealing deep red form fitting boy-short bottoms and a bikini top that hugged her breasts in the most delicious way possible. At the sight I felt my mouth instantly lose moisture. And just when I think I couldn't possibly take anymore, I watch Calliope cup both her breasts to keep her top from falling as the ties come undone. It seriously felt like my eyes were going to fall out of my head from staring as hard as I was staring at her.

"Arizona, could you tie this for me?" Callie smiles shyly.

"Uh, uhm, yea...yea sure." I stutter, trying like hell to rid myself of the thoughts of what Callie would look like without the bikini on. She positions herself in front of me, her back facing me. I grasp the strings of the top and knot them tightly at her neck. I purposely let my hands graze her skin in the process of tying her top. Her skin is beyond soft, I could touch her all day, I wonder what else feels soft on her body, I bet...Stop it Arizona! Do not go there.

"There you go, hopefully I tied it tight enough for you" I smile when she turns around to face me.

"Thanks. Yea wouldn't want to get out of the water leaving my top behind, out there floating around somewhere." she chuckles.

"Yea," I breathe, once again, imagining Callie topless, "I mean no, no ah we wouldn't want that" I blurt out, mentally berating myself for letting my mind drift to dirty thoughts yet again.

Callie walks over to sit down on the blanket she'd laid out and began to apply sun block as I start to shed all but my swim suit. I chose to wear black swim trunks with blue lining, with a blue bikini top, and a white tank top over it.

"Hey do you want s..." She starts before turning to face me, "You are not seriously planning on wearing that right?"

"Why do I not look ok?" I ask sounding a bit more insecure, with my body, than I would have liked to. She gives me a look that I'd not seen her give me before, her gaze making even more nervous than before. Out of nervous habit I readjust my glasses and run my hands down my body smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles in my tank top. "Do I really look that bad?" I think to myself.

"You're kidding right? You look better than ok. You're hot Arizona, like really, really hot." I feel my cheeks start to heat up and I'm sure I'm now blushing profusely. Just knowing that she thinks I'm hot. Correction, really, really hot, gets my pulse racing. My heart feels as if its practically going to beat out of my chest when I notice Calliope's eyes roam my body appreciatively. "So I can't, for the life of me, figure out why you are covering up so much of yourself with that outfit."

"I uh, I don't know I've never been comfortable enough with my body to do that." I say shyly, kneeling down onto Calliope's blanket taking the bottle of sun block she's offered me, I spread some over my body where ever skin is visible.

"What? Why? Your body is...is amazing. And from what I can see there is absolutely no reason for you not to be comfortable with it." She replies.

"Thank you Calliope."

"You don't need to thank me. I was simply being honest with you Ari." A smile tugs at the corners of her lips. I practically swoon at the use of this new found nick name she seems to have for me.

"We're going shopping after this, just you and me."

"Oh? Are you looking to get anything specific? Souvenirs maybe? Oh I'd love to get my friend Teddy one of those key chains and..."

"You're so adorable when you're rambling," She giggles lightly and I feel that familiar feeling of my cheeks burning. "She's going to think I'm a weirdo, I blush at almost everything she says!" I think to myself as I subtly try to shield my flushed cheeks by bringing my hands up to my face pretending to wipe something from my eyes that I apparently need two hands to get. I hear another slight giggle followed by this action; I'm assuming I wasn't subtle enough. "How embarrassing."

"No, we're going shopping for you. This is part of me 'making it up to you'" She uses air quotes, "I'm giving you a makeover, well maybe not a makeover but I'm definitely going to help you to boost your confidence."

"Oh, Calliope," it comes out in a sigh, "You really don't have to do that for me. I mean really I've already forgiven you for what happened. As far as I'm concerned you've already made it up to me by just being you, the sweet you to be exact" I smirk playfully at the last bit.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. And thank you forgiving me Ari, I'm so happy that you were able to, but I'm still not done making it up to you. So we're going, even if I have to drag your cute little ass all the way there." She jokes. All the compliments I'm getting from her this evening, along with the way her eyes seem to appreciatively roam my body from time to time, is enough to make my head spin.

"Ok" I agree, noting that she's a very stubborn woman.

I watch as Calliope struggles to put sun block on her back. "Uhm, would you like me to help with that?"

"Would you? Thanks. I thought that asking you that would be like crossing the personal assistant- employer line or something" She says sounding a bit worried. She is so cute.

"Nope." I snicker as I crawl over to kneel at her side. I take some of the lotion and begin to smooth it down the expanse of her back starting at her strong shoulders. "Would it be weird if I asked her what she uses to get her skin so damn soft?" I decide against asking and try to take my mind of the fact that my hands are all over her body by trying to maintain conversation.

"Calliope as long as you ask me, as opposed to telling me, I would probably be willing to just about anything you asked." Oh jeez, could I possibly sound any creepier!

"Anything?" She turns her head to face me, her long tresses sliding gracefully off her shoulder and flowing freely against the other side of her face. She makes beauty look effortless, almost innocent. And then I note the devious grin currently tugging the corners of her lips accompanied by that damned raised eyebrow. I swear that thing could be used as some sort of weapon. I can practically see the gears turning in her head.

"Uhm, why do I feel like I'm going to regret what I just said?" I squint and move my hand up to shield my eyes from the sunlight.

"Would you at least take that tank top off? Pretty please?" She pouts, and its the cutest thing ever. I feel like I can't say no to her.

"Uh, I guess I could, but...I'm warning you, It won't be pretty." I hesitate momentarily before rubbing in the remainder of the sun block on Callie's back. I bring my hands to the hem of my tank top and rid myself of my shirt. I fold it and place it at the edge of the blanket before turning back to Callie whose eyes are definitely not on my face as she mumbles something incoherently. "Huh?" I ask her.

"Oh, uhm, I'm sorry nothing." she mutters and I can detect a faint blush as it tinges her cheeks.

"Hey are you two gonna just sit around and chit chat all day or are you actually going to come and get wet."Addison shouts.

"Already getting there." are the words I swear I hear Calliope mumble before speaking up to say "We're coming Addison." What did she mean by "Already getting there?"

"Oh wow Arizona, work out much? Way to make us all feel bad," she snickers as she eyes my torso. "Hurry up you two" and with that she's off.

"Ready?" Calliope gets up.

"Yep, lets go." I smile.

_`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*_

_Callie's Pov_

After we drop Addison and Deena off at their hotel Arizona and I head back to the beach house to shower before we go shopping for her. She heads off to the shower in her room as I take the one in mine. Hopefully a shower will be just what I need to cool my raging hormones. Seeing Arizona standing there practically half naked was having some affects on me that I really didn't need. I really need to get laid. I've gone entirely too long without it in my opinion. Especially since I'm like practically drooling over Arizona ever since we've got to the beach. Even in the car on the way to the beach! I almost lost it when I felt her ass press against my pelvis. I just hope she didn't hear me whimper. How weird would that have made her feel, seeing as I just told her I was a lesbian only the other night. I hope I don't run her off or anything, she really is the best assistant I've had so far.

We get dressed, me in another sun dress, purple, and Arizona in a pair of loose fitting jeans with a plain blue t-shirt and sporting her normal ponytail.

"Ready" I smile at her.

"As I'll ever be." She smiles weakly, she seems almost nervous about going.

"What's wrong?" I place my hand on her arm.

"Nothing, I'm just a little worried about what this make over entails" she laughs a little

"Nothing big, Arizona you have nothing to worry about. We're just getting clothes, shoes, maybe a little make up? If at anytime you want to stop and just come back here and let me know, and I'll gladly bring you back." I rub her arm reassuringly.

"Ok" She smiles brightly, her adorable dimples popping.

_{At the mall in the city}_

"Here try this" I say tossing a pair of black skinny jeans over the changing stall for Arizona to try on. I hear her shuffling about in there for quite a while then complete silence. "Arizona, you okay in there?"

"Uhm, Calliope, I don't think these fit correctly. I probably need to go up a size." she says softly.

"Let me see them, I'm coming in." I say before sliding the curtain to the side and walking in, closing it behind me. Arizona quickly turns to me, her teeth worrying her bottom lip, and her hands running their usual course down her shirt smoothing out the invisible wrinkles. "I told you, it's too tight. I mean it's a comfortable fit but they still look..."

"It's...it's...it's perfect Arizona, turn around let me see." I say and watch as she does as told. My eyes finally landing on the curve of her ass, her perfectly shaped ass that is. 'Oh my god stop it! Damn it Callie! Why is it that you have to be attracted to every single personal assistant you have. And even worse, this one's straight.' I mentally scold myself.

"Well?" Arizona waits for a response.

"Well they fit perfectly. And you look amazing in them. We're getting them." I state and turn to leave not giving her anytime to oppose.

As the day reaches night I help Arizona pick out tons of clothes, shoes, and make up. I love shopping! Even if it isn't for me, but watching Arizona try on some of the things she'd tried on literally almost killed me. My hormones were raging. And every so often, as we walked through the mall together, our hands would accidentally brush against each other or either of our arms would lightly graze the other's. I'm starting to think I am going to need to look into finding someone to relieve me of my 'frustrations' a lot sooner than I thought.

We make it back to the beach house and I help Arizona carry her bags to her room and I feel a burst of wind hit my face. And I look up to see the window wide open for the second night in a row. I guess she's sleeping with me again tonight. 'I wonder if she purposely did this...What the hell am I thinking, of course she didn't purposely do it, why would she want to sleep with me?' I think to myself.

"Guess you're sleeping with me again tonight?"

"I'm sorry Calliope I wasn't thinking when I opened it. I was just hot and I wanted to let some air in. I mean I don't mind if you don't feel like sharing again. I can stand the cold. Or I can just sleep in the living room." she says apologetically.

"Nonsense, its not like you take up much space at all anyway. So its settled, we're sleeping together...I mean..you're sleeping with me...uhm sleeping...in the same bed... ah I'm gonna go shower." I blurt out the last bit. 'What the hell was that?' Maybe a nice hot shower will help relax my thoughts.

I step out of the shower and wrap my towel around my waist and head into my room, completely naked from the waist up. I swear I hear a gasp causing me to turn my head to my left instantly locking gazes with the wide eyed blonde. I'd failed to realize that she'd most likely be in bed before me considering I took the longest shower ever. I feel the slight urge to cover up but then that would make me look as though I were embarrassed but I'm not in the slightest. I've never really been one to hide, my body may not be the best but its definitely nothing to be ashamed of. And by the looks of it, I'd say she's appreciating my choice not to hide. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking on my part.

I throw on an over sized t-shirt, that kinda hangs off of my shoulder, and some simple boy shorts. I make my way over to the bed and smile down at Arizona as I crawl into bed. "Did you have a good time today?" I ask.

"The best actually. I want to thank you for everything, you really didn't have to do all that, but I am super grateful," she smiles, turning over on her side to face me.

"No problem and I did have to do it. Arizona, you're an amazing assistant, and you make an even better friend." I smile; my smile quickly fades as I realize that I just assumed she'd consider us friends in the first place. "I-I mean, if you even...think of us as..."

"Of course I do Calliope. I mean, yea, we got off to a rocky start, but I love having you as a friend, and getting to know you." She smiles causing her dimples to make an appearance and I feel my heart speed up a few beats.

"I love having you as a friend and getting to know you too."

"Yay!" she says sleepily. "Thanks for making things up to me Calliope."

"Oh I'm not done just yet, I actually have one more thing in store tomorrow night after my interview." I say giddily.

"Really? Calliope you're going to spoil me." Arizona teases.

"I would say don't get use to it, but then it would be pointless because there are just some people that I can't help spoiling," I wink at her. 'Shit, there it goes again. Why do I keep getting all flirty with her.'

"Good to know," she giggles.

"Goodnight Arizona," I turn over to turn off the light.

"Night Calliope."

_{A few hours later}_

I wake up to a loud moan from the woman still fast asleep next to me. I turn to my side and lean upwards putting most of my weight on my elbow. I take in her appearance and there's a light layer of perspiration that covers every bit of her exposed skin. She appeared to have kicked the sheets off of her during the course of the night. I can't help but take in her disheveled look. My eyes trail down her body stopping at the strip of enticing skin of her toned stomach. The tossing and turning had caused her shirt to ride up and I couldn't stop myself from placing my palm flat against her lower abdomen. I hear her moan again, and I can't help but wonder if she's having a bad dream and if I should wake her or not. She stretches her arms out to the side and one hand grips the sheet while the other grips the edge of the bed. I should probably wake her up. I really don't want her to have to suffer from this nightmare. I shake her lightly and get no response. "Calliope...don't...sto-" she moaned. 'Whoa, was she about to say don't sto-" before I can finish my thought she shoots up onto her elbows causing her face to only be centimeters away from my own. Her eyes dark with what seems to be arousal as she bites her lip seductively.

"What were you dreaming about?"


	10. Author's Note

Hi all, I was thinking that maybe I could update a bit more frequently if the updates were smaller chapters…like 1000-1100 word ones…If you all would prefer that let me know and I'll get to work on the shorter updates. It would make it a heck of a lot easier to update at least once every week or two. Any who let me know what you think.

Bye~


	11. Infect Me with Your Love

Title: Falling Captive to Lyrical Divinity

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: Very A/U. Callie's A famous singer whose just broken up with her girlfriend. Arizona's a fashion editor's personal assistant. Fate brings them together.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual

A/N: Beginning quotes are from the song "E.T" by Katy Perry"

www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=t5Sd5c4o9UM

_A/N: ok sooo you ended up getting a 1400 update this time, a little more than what I suggested but still...at least its something. Thank you to everyone who gave me feedback and helped me decide what to do about the updates :) Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

**Beta'd by Funkyshaz57 :D**

Chapter Title: Infect Me with Your Love and Fill Me with Your Poison

Chapter: 10

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

"_You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing. Feels like I am floating. Leaves my body glowing."_

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

_Arizona's Pov_

"What were you dreaming about?" she breathes. She's so close I can feel her breath tickling my lips and it takes every ounce of my control not to make that dream a reality. I bite down hard on my bottom lip attempting to regain my reserve but I feel the hand she has placed on my lower abdomen, start to move a little further south. I try my hardest to stifle the moan rumbling at the back of my throat.

"Nothing." I practically whisper finally letting my lip free.

"It didn't sound like nothing, it...sounded like a whole lot of something actually...something pretty good from what I heard." She lets out a soft chuckle and its quite possibly the sexiest sound I've ever heard from those perfect lips of hers. 'Wait, did she just say "from what I heard"?'

"Uhm, ah, what did you hear?" I ask worriedly.

"Lets just say you sounded like you were...uhm feeling pretty good."

"Oh God." I say dropping my back flat against the bed. I cover my eyes in embarrassment, hoping to god that darkness is shielding Calliope's vision just enough for her not to see me blushing. "uhm did you hear anything...else?" I question, my hands returning to my sides as I chance a look at her.

"I'm pretty sure you were saying 'Calliope...don't stop' and that makes me curious. What exactly was I doing that made you not want me to stop...in the dream about...nothing." she smirked, her hand still flat on my abdomen.

"I uhm...it was...you were...ah.." I stutter out not able to find coherent words.

"Arizona Robbins, were...were you just having a...wet dream...involving me?" She adds an eyebrow raise to that devilish/sexy grin of hers. I can feel my heart about to beat out of my chest. 'What do I say to that...how do I answer that? Do I lie...should I just be honest...just say to hell with it and jump her right here and now?'

"Ah..." Is all I manage to squeak out, blushing profusely.

"You, totally were!" She giggles and my hands return to my face shielding my eyes once more. "Don't be embarrassed" she says sweetly and I remove my hands from my face.

"How can I not be embarrassed, I just friggin had a sex dream about my insanely hot boss...while sleeping next to her in bed." 'Shit! I can't believe I just admitted that I think she's insanely hot...aloud."

"Ohhh, so you think I'm hot correction, insanely hot?" she husks, making direct eye contact with me. The huskiness of her voice mixed with the intense gaze sent a jolt of electric energy right through me. I could feel myself throbbing with want and I'm more aware than before of the tingles I feel in the spot were her hand still gently rests against my body.

"So does half of America, how could they not think that..." I trail off trying to make it not that big of a deal that I'd said what I did.

"Maybe, but you are not half of America...you're you. And _you _think _I'm _insanely hot!" she says cheekily, playfully pursing her lips. "You know I think this is kind of like an achievement of sorts. I mean as far as I know, I've never had a woman who wasn't actually into women have a wet dream about me. It's kinda hot!." She says before slowly sliding her hand off my lower abdomen, letting her nails trail ever so lightly across my now heated flesh. I wonder if she did that purposely. She smiles a devious smile before turning over to go back to bed. "Goodnight Arizona."

"Uhm...yeah...uhm goodnight Calliope." I mutter.

"Oh and Arizona?" she turns her head slightly over her shoulder just enough to hold my gaze.

"Yea?" I answer.

"I expect a detailed report on that dream tomorrow." She says seriously, causing me to chuckle nervously, seeing as its the only thing I could manage at that moment. "Sweet dreams, Arizona." She shot me a sexy grin before turning back to lay down fully.

"You too." I whisper before attempting to head back to sleep. Which was definitely not an easy task since my mind was on overdrive with thoughts of only Calliope running through my head. It was even harder for me to make myself fall asleep, because I was too worried I'd wake Calliope up with another sex dream.

_{The next morning}_

It took me a whole two hours later to finally get to sleep last night after the whole wet dream incident. I woke up alone in bed this morning and part of me felt disappointed that Calliope wasn't in bed with me. Apparently I'd over slept just a bit. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to freshen up before heading sleepily out into the kitchen. Even before I'd reached the kitchen fully I'd heard Calliope humming so beautifully. I love hearing her. I walk quietly into the kitchen sitting down at the breakfast bar behind her. I sit there unbeknownst to her enjoying the sway of her hips accompanied by her beautiful vocals. She finishes up the song, turning around with a pan and spatula in her hands, seemingly about to plate the pancakes she'd made.

"God! Arizona, you scared me!" She gasped.

"I'm sorry Calliope, I just love listening to you...I mean listening to you sing...so I um I just didn't want to interrupt you and risk you stopping." I smiled sweetly.

"You're so sweet. You can hear me sing anytime you'd like. Just say the word."

"You're probably going to regret giving me that power. I might just take advantage of you"

"I might just let you," she winks, her voice dropping an octave. And it renders me speechless. 'Why does she always have this effect on me?' She turns around to get the rest of the food off the stove in order to plate it. She comes back over to the bar with the last of the food. "That reminds me... You were supposed to fill me in on the details of that uhm ...dream you had last night." she smirks, I feel my cheeks starting to heat up. She's probably going to keep making me squirm until I tell her, and I'm really not good at lying to her, it's like she can see right through me. I decide to just confess.

"In the dream, you...uh...with your mouth...and your..your uhm your tongue on my ah ya know...and I ahh..." I stutter out, my plan on confessing details of my dream clearly going awry.

"Arizona, relax" Calliope giggles, interrupting my psycho babble. She places the plates on my side of the breakfast bar, setting one plate in front of me and the other in front of the seat I presume she'd be sitting at. "You don't have to tell me about you dream if it embarrasses you, I understand" She says making her way around the breakfast bar, coming up behind me, she slows down when she's directly behind me, making her so close I could feel her breath tickling my ear "Besides, I was just fucking with you." she all but whispers making sure to put emphasis on the word 'fucking'. I try desperately to control my breathing pattern hoping that the slight hitch in breath went unnoticed by Calliope. She walks over to take the seat next to me, making eye contact with me before sitting down. The devilish grin painted across her lips tells me that she has a good idea of what she's doing to me. And seemingly, just to push my buttons a tad more she lets her tongue sweep across her bottom lip before dragging it into her mouth with her teeth. I can't help it when my eyes drop to her lips, and this time I'm certain she caught it. I quickly bring my eyes back up to hers and I know that my are probably saying just how much I want her right now, and at the moment I can't even be bothered to care enough to look away. She lets slowly lets her lip go, sliding it sexily against teeth until its free. I want nothing more than to kiss that sexy smirk right off her lips.

"I hope you like it." she says. 'Damn right I like it, how could I not, I'd like to taste it even more so.' I think to myself. "The food I mean." She does her signature eyebrow lift, followed by her blindingly beautiful smile. I really can't wait for what she has planned for tonight. I know whatever it is, I'm really looking forward to some alone time with her.

"I'm sure I'll love it."


	12. Paralyzer

Title: Falling Captive to Lyrical Divinity

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: Very A/U. Callie's A famous singer whose just broken up with her girlfriend. Arizona's a fashion editor's personal assistant. Fate brings them together.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual

A/N: Beginning quotes are from the song "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven. www dot youtube dot com/ watch?v=BJk6gZuPKRE

A/N:Thank you all for the reviews and for favoriting and alerting! Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Chapter Title: "Paralyzer"

"

Chapter: 11

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

" I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you. I wanna make you move because you're standin' still. If your body matches what your eyes can do, you'll probably move right through me on my way to you."

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

Callie' Pov

After breakfast Arizona and I pack up our things and take them out to the car and head to the broadcasting station. Lisa booked me an interview with The Boom Champions radio station at the same time she'd booked the concert. And for the rest of my and Arizona's time away, unbeknownst to her, we're spending it in Trinidad's sister Island, Tobago. I've already arranged for the driver to take us to the airport after the radio show. I feel pretty anxious about the radio show, I've never done one in a whole other country before. I try to think of anything that will take my mind off the nerves on the ride there. My mind drifts back to the events of last night and this morning. Finding out that Arizona had a wet dream about me was quite possibly one of the hottest things ever and hearing her moan my name and tell me not to stop was almost unbearable, in the best way possible. And this morning I just couldn't help but to tease her a bit, I've always been a fan of teasing. The fact that it made her squirm as much as it did made me wonder if she was really attracted to me and actually wanted me to do said things with my mouth...and tongue to her. The way she looked at me when I bit my lip was like a lion looks at its prey. It felt like she was about to jump me right there, but why would she, I mean she has a boyfriend, that she loves, apparently enough to marry him. Who am I kidding she's probably the straightest person I've met. And maybe the squirming was just because I was making her uncomfortable. 'Damn it Callie why do you always let your libido run your life?' I hope it doesn't become awkward tonight. The car came to a slow stop, yanking me away from my thoughts. I look up and see the 'The Boom Champions' on the top of the building and my driver opens the car door. I turn to Arizona and she offers a smile rubbing my arm for reassurance. Its like she knew how I was feeling even without me telling her. Just knowing that she cares enough to pay such close attention to me and my feelings makes my heart flutter and speed up. I attempt to will my heart to return to its normal pace as I step out of the car, Arizona right behind me. I walk through the front doors of the building.'I guess this is it...'

_{An hour later. 10 am}_

I feel tense as ever and if I wasn't looking forward to my day with Arizona before, I definitely am now. Especially since the first place I'm taking her after we land in Tobago and drop our things at the hotel is to is a spa. We get back into the car and I ask the driver to drive us to the airport.

"So are we going back home? I thought we weren't leaving until tomorrow. I was kinda confused as to why we packed this morning" Arizona says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Nope." I smile as we walk into the airport.

"Oh? Where are we going then?" She questions.

"You'll see." I smirk as we walk towards the check-in desk. As we reach the front of the line and present our passports and get our bags checked the woman at the desk kindly hands over our boarding passes. Arizona positioned herself behind me and leans her chin on my shoulder, sneakily examining the our travel destination.

Tobo...Tabay...Tobago?" She finally pronounces it correctly, scrunching up her face, furrowing her brow. 'Did I mention how incredibly adorable she is?'

"Tobago," I repeat. "We'll head back home from there tomorrow evening."

"So why exactly are we going to Tobago?"

"Now that, is something I plan on keeping a surprise."

"Fine" she pouts, and I can't help but find the kiddish behavior slightly endearing.

We finally board the plane, take our seats and wait for the plane to take off. We fall into a light conversation about Arizona's family and I share some of my own family stories with her. After the thirty minute flight we reach Tobago. Once we've collected our luggage at baggage claim we head out towards the exit and Arizona spots a tall man in a black suit holding up a sign that read "Arizona Robbins" before I could locate him.

"I'm guessing that's us then huh." Arizona asked laughingly.

"Gee really, what gave it away?" I playfully nudged her arm with my elbow.

Arizona and I head over to the gentleman and he grabs our bags and escorts us to the car.

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

Arizona's Pov

We pull up to the Coco Reef Resort and spa and I'm pretty sure my jaw drops far enough to scrape the ground.

"Calliope.." I gasp.. "This...is beautiful!"

"Yea its amazing, I lucked up and was able to get us in last minute because Addie told me about it when I told her I'd wanted to make up for how I treated you when we first met. So she pulled a few strings and got us a room" she said stepping out of the car. I grab my bag and we walk to the front desk as the driver brings our bags to the bell boy.

"Calliope, you did all this for me?" I ask, disbelievingly causing her to nod, she always has this way of making me feel like I'm the only person that matters and I don't know why or how she makes me feel like this. "You,...you really didn't have to do all this, you've out done yourself... I'd already felt content when you'd made breakfast for me back at your house that morning I'd booked the tickets."

"Really? Well I guess its good to know you're easy to please." she smiles.

"No one's ever done this for me before...not even...not even Josh..." I say the last part sadly, mentally berating myself for even letting my mind slip back into thoughts of him and how he hurt me for the millionth time today.

"Well then I'm even happier that I get to be your first." she smirks and I feel my face flush with arousal as thoughts course through my mind about her being my first at something else. She always seems to help me forget about whatever else I'm feeling. And that is a feeling I could easily get addicted to. In fact she's _someone_ I can easily get addicted to.

"I'm glad you're my first too." I say seductively and notice the visible shiver that rushes through her body, and if I'm not mistaken I can see a slight blush creeping up her neck. Ever since she'd started flirting with me I've been finding myself becoming bolder. Flirting with her is invigorating.

"Oh my god! you're Callie Torres. Oh my god I really really love all of your music. I can't believe you're here!" the young concierge gushes to Calliope as we reach the front desk.

"Thank you...Linda" Calliope says politely, looking at the woman's name tag.

"You're welcome...Oh yea I'm sorry...I'll look up your reservations. I don't mean to seem like such a crazed fan or anything because I'm sure you'll meet your share of those while you're here." Linda said giddily whilst looking up our reservations.

"Really? I figured there wouldn't be too many people here that had even heard of me." Calliope asked curiously.

"Are you joking? You have such a huge fan base here. You music is just so...so amazing." Linda squealed.

"Thank you again Linda, you're very sweet."

"You're welcome." She stared at Calliope dreamily.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat loudly to get Linda out of her daze.

"Oh right the reservations! Sorry again." She said apologetically with a sad smile on her face before looking back to the computer. "Here you are, the honey...moon sweet... Uhm...are you two..." Linda started.

"No! no...I guess that was the last available room my friend could get since she'd booked it last night." Calliope said nervously.

"There were actually 6 other regular rooms up until about an hour ago." Linda gave a confused look.

"Well I guess she decided she'd be funny and book this room." Calliope gritted through her teeth.

"Oh I see," Linda giggled, "Well here are your room keys. And I hope that you enjoy your stay. By the way, if its not to much to ask...do you think I could get an autograph at some point before you leave?" She whispers her question. I'm assuming she's not allowed to pester the guests for autographs.

"You got it." Calliope winked before turning toward the elevator before reaching the elevator fully she turned to the bell boy, "We can handle these from here. Thank you." She smiled politely and tipped him. We grabbed our suitcases and headed to the elevator. We reached our floor and I looked around the halls in amazement. Even the decorations were beautiful.

"Calliope, I can't even get over the fact that you've done all this for me." I say fighting the urge to hug her.

"You deserve it Arizona, you're a great person." She smiles sweetly at me. _'Oh to hell with it' _ I think to myself before setting my suitcase and bag down beside me and wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She wraps her arms around my waist pulling me closer to her. I feel every nerve in my body humming at the sensation of having her body pressed against mine. I inhale her heavenly scent and wonder if I'll even be able to let her go. Unfortunately I know I need to pull back and I do so. She smiles as I pick up my bags and we make the rest of the way to our room.

She unlocks the door and as soon as we enter I notice the huge bed with rose petals spread out across it and a trail of red and white pedals leading to the bed. My eyes then travel to the balcony and I gasp at the beautiful view I can see the view from my current stand point.

"Wow." I breathe, taking in the rest of the room.

"Wow indeed. This is amazing. I may not have to kill Addie after all...well just a little killing is in order for the bed...please don't mind the rose petals." she lets out a nervous chuckle.

"I think its amazing! I love everything" I say dropping my bags to the floor, I rush over to the bed and flop down on it. Laying on my back I let my arms glide through the many rose petals.

"Well I guess this means you're stuck in bed with me again." I smirk, sitting up to face a grinning Calliope.

"You know Arizona...if I didn't know you were straight I'd think you were enjoying this sleeping together thing a little too much." She giggles, dropping her bags as she comes to join me on the bed.


	13. I May Be Bad But Im Perfectly Good At It

Title: Falling Captive to Lyrical Divinity

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: Pg-17

Summary: Very A/U. Callie's A famous singer whose just broken up with her girlfriend. Arizona's a fashion editor's personal assistant. Fate brings them together.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual

A/N: Beginning quotes are from the song "S and M" by Rihanna. www dot youtube dot com/ watch?v=KdS6HFQ_LUc

A/N:Thank you all for the reviews! I love them! :) So this is one of the shorter chapters I was talking about as its only about 1300 words I just wanted to get something up soon.. but...its an update nonetheless. :D Enjoy

Beta'd by Funkyshaz57, who happens to awesome!

Chapter Title: "I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it"

Chapter: 12

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

"_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on. It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong. And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah. I like it-like it."_

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

"_You know Arizona...if I didn't know you were straight I'd think you were enjoying this sleeping together thing a little too much." She giggles, dropping her bags as she comes to join me on the bed._

**Arizona's Pov**

She plops down on the bed right next to me. "Mmmm" She moans at the softness and practically melts into the bed as she lays back. "This feels so good.." She groans and I feel my cheeks heating up from the moaning. I try to look anywhere but at her face hoping not to show her my flushed expression. Big Mistake! I end up redirecting my eyes to her body. My eyes hungrily roam every inch of Calliope, my breath hitching slightly as my eyes land on the tanned skin of her taut stomach that's made visible by the rising of her shirt. I don't know what it is about her. I mean I've appreciated a woman's body before, but I've never really been attracted, well attraction is definitely an understatement for what I feel towards her. I crave her. Every time I see her, I want to reach out and touch her, grab her, kiss her, taste her. She does things to me that I've never experienced before yet she knows nothing about it. Well maybe she's getting an idea of it with that whole, "If I didn't know you were straight I'd think you were enjoying this sleeping together thing a little too much." thing because she was spot on about me enjoying it. Although I'm pretty sure I'd enjoy it a lot more if I got to do more than _sleep_ next to her in bed. _'What am I even talking about' _ Its not like I'd even know what to do to her, I chide myself. I manage to make eye contact with her again, slightly worried, noticing the devious smirk on her face.

"What?" I ask, worried that I'd been caught staring.

"Oh nothing." She smiles, getting up off the bed.

"Uhm where are you going?" I question.

"_We _are going to the spa to get massages in a few." She smiles before walking over to one of her bags rifling through her under clothes.

"Really? Yay!" I clap my hands together as I shoot up off the bed giddily. "I've never been to a spa to get a massage before!...Well I've never been to a spa to get anything before" I say with a bright smile tugging at the corners of my lips, I flash her my dimples.

"I think I'm going to end up enjoying spoiling you a little too much, especially if you're always going to reward me with that gorgeous smile every time I do something nice for you." She smiles at me before returning her eyes back to her bag. I feel my knees weaken slightly at her words. She's so charming, she always knows what to say. If I didn't know singing was her profession I could easily be persuaded that she made a pretty good living out of making women swoon.

"Uhm well ah what are you doing now?" I stutter out, obviously still flustered by here previous comment.

"I feel all sticky and just...ughh, I always do after plane rides," She shrugs, " So nowww...I want to take a shower." She stands up, finally satisfied with the underwear and bra she picked out, which happens to be a sexy, lacy, lime green, see through thong and a matching lime green bra. _'Geez! does this woman not own any non sexy underwear!' _

"Same here, I could use a shower too."

"Mmm, wanna kill two birds with one stone and join me in the shower?" she husks as she saunters over to me. I feel my face instantly heat up as she locks eyes with me, waiting for an answer.

"I-I...uhm...well I...ah.." I sputter out before her intense expression changes into a playful grin as she slips into a soft bout of laughter

"I'm sorry Arizona, I cant help it, I just love playing with you," she steps closer enveloping me in a tight hug and I feel my heart beat speed up yet again. I seriously think she could be responsible for the death of me at any moment, with all the teasing and touching. " I promise I'll be good." she whispers, her lips close to my ear. I feel myself throbbing at the feel of her breath tickling my ear. I feel her pull back a little and instantly frown at the thought of the contact being broken. Before pulling back completely, she drops a lingering kiss on my cheek and I almost come on the spot. _'How is it that her lips are so damn soft?'_

"Forgive me?" she asks, pulling back completely, her hands gently grasping my arms. I nod dumbly, not trusting myself to form coherent words at this point. "Yay," she gives a satisfied grin and prances into the bathroom. _'Did she just say "Yay"?' _I smile to myself, I guess I'm rubbing off on her.

With Calliope and I both showered and ready to leave, she leads us down to where the spa is.

"Ah, Ms. Torres, right this way," says the gentleman standing at the spa entrance. He leads us to our rooms. Or our room, seeing as when we enter the huge, lavishly decorated room, I spot two massage tables in the room. _'Oh great now I have to try even harder to restrain myself now that she's going to be completely naked in the room with me._' I mean I guess it helps that there will be two other people in the room with us but still.

"Your masseuses will be with you shortly and you can discuss with them what treatments you both want done. So until then you may disrobe and make yourselves comfortable on the tables. Enjoy your massages ladies." with that the man smiles and steps out of the room leaving Calliope and I alone.

'_Disrobe?' _ I think to myself, looking around at the lack of bathrooms in the room. "Uhm.." I started, turning my attention to Calliope, who had been in the middle of taking off her shirt. And if I thought the lime green bra was cute when she had it in her hand, I really think that seeing her wear it is sexier than hell. She pulls the shirt completely off and folds it neatly placing it on the chair near the side of the room she was on.

"What's wrong? Afraid of getting naked with me?" she smirks and I gulp audibly upon hearing her words. The smirk only lasts briefly before she seemingly realizes that she'd promised me she'd be good. "Shit! I'm sorry, I just can't help myself. I really, really will try harder not to play with you." She bites her lip sexily, her gaze unwavering, my own gaze falling to watch how her teeth toy with her plump bottom lip. "Fuck!" she rasps. "I'm doing it again aren't I? I'm so sorry."

"No, uhm, it's ok, don't worry." I smile reassuringly, whilst trying to will my rapid beating heart rate to slow. She gives me an apologetic smile before bending down to rid herself of her shoes. I can't help but feel slightly nervous that she can get me me all hot and bothered without even trying to. Like seriously, with just the simple sight of her biting her lip it gets me all flustered, its like she practically oozes sexiness. I turn to face away from Calliope as I feel my body temperature skyrocketing. I feel almost as if I can't wait to get these clothes off.


	14. Never Saw It Comin Till I Fell So Hard

Title: Falling Captive to Lyrical Divinity

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: Pg-17

Summary: Very A/U. Callie's A famous singer whose just broken up with her girlfriend. Arizona's a fashion editor's personal assistant. Fate brings them together.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual

A/N: Beginning quotes are from the song "Love Story" by Katharine McPhee. www dot youtube dot com/ watch?v=AV4KfCzuci8

A/N:Thank you all for the reviews! :D Enjoy

Chapter Title: "I never saw it comin' til I fell so hard"

Bet'd by Funkyshaz57

Chapter: 13

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

"_I always made up some excuse, Saying you that weren't my type. Didn't want to face the truth._

_Didn't want to cross that line, Til one day I saw you, out of the corner of my eye._

_You were flirting with some girl and inside I thought I would die"_

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

**Callie's Pov**

'_Why do I keep flirting with her like this?' _I question myself. Well I guess I know the answer is partly that I love seeing her squirm, but at the same time I don't even realize when I'm doing it. '_I've seriously got to quit this.'_ I think to myself as I continue to shed clothing, getting ready for the massage, I grab the robe I have on the foot of the massage table, slipping it on I turn to apologize to Arizona to apologize again. "Arizona I'm-..." I'm cut off mid sentence, failing miserably to deliver my apology, when I'm distracted by her. More specifically her body. "Whoa," I almost inaudibly whisper, my eyes setting sight on her naked backside. My line of vision slowly trails down from her seemingly soft and inviting neck, to her strong shoulders down the curve of her back, to the sexy dimples at the base of her spine, over the curve of her hips, to the rounded swell of her ass, and down her incredible legs. I almost moan at the sight. She turns her head to back at me over her shoulder, waiting for me to finish what I was saying, but when she meets my stunned gaze I see a slight smirk toying at her lips.

"See something you like Calliope?" her smirk turns devilish. I see what she's doing, very bold of her. _'Ah but two can most definitely play that game.'_

"I do, but probably not as much as you seemed to have liked what you saw when I got out of the shower last night," I counter, my eyebrow cocked, daring her to give a come back.

_`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*_

**Arizona's Pov**

I could feel my pulse quickening yet again today at her words. I was hoping she didn't notice my full out gawking at her without her top on last night. At the same time I'm also enjoying the flirty banter between us. Me being bold with her for the first time gave me a feeling that I couldn't get enough of. She gives me butterflies accompanied by an intense throbbing between my thighs and the feeling all together is heavenly. I can't help but feel giddy about what's in store for us the rest of the night especially now that I've managed to feel a little less apprehensive about taking part in her teasing games.

"Uhm well what can I say...I appreciate a hot pair of boobs when I see em" I reply shrugging my shoulders as if her comment didn't phase me. I climb up on to the massage table to lay down as she does the same after taking off her robe.

"Well, ah...thank you," she stumbles.

"Whaat? The ever famously remarkable Calliope doesn't have a witty, sexy come back for once?" I say jokingly before turning my head to face her.

"Ah um" She chuckles nervously, I notice a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. _'Why Arizona Robbins, I do believe you've managed to get her all hot and flustered . Score!' _ I mentally congratulate myself before hearing the knock at the door followed by Calliope telling them to come in, the masseuses enter and interrupt my inner congratulatory dance.

"Good afternoon ladies. I'm Kavita" The beautiful tanned skinned, sandy brown haired woman spoke as she walked over to Calliope's side of the room, holding out her hand for the Latina to shake.

"You're hand is so soft, which is a great thing seeing as your hands will be all over me any second now." Calliope gushes at the handshake, holding Kavita's hand a little longer then I'd have liked her to.. I mean a little longer than normal.

"Thank you," Kavita giggled at the compliment.

"Good afternoon, my name is Whitney" greeted the other woman who was almost equally beautiful, the two looked like they could pass for sisters. Whitney came over to my side and shook my hand.

"Do you already have a treatment in mind?" Kavita asked, her beautiful accent ringing in my ears.

"Well she's never had a massage before so what do you recommend?" Calliope directed her question at Kavita, her voice a notch or two huskier than normal and I swear I hear a bit of flirtatiousness in her voice.

"Ah, well I'd suggest a Swedish massage. Its great for first timers." Kavita smiled nervously, her fingers toying with the tips of her hair as she spoke, obviously falling prey to Calliope's impeccable charm as did I. Seriously this woman could make a living out of sweeping people off their feet without even having to put up much effort.

"Swedish massage it is then." Calliope turns to tell Whitney before fixing me with her mega-watt smile that I will never tire of. I lay down fully as Whitney starts the massage, pulling my towel down to lay only across my buttocks.

"What about you?" Kavita asks Calliope, causing the Latina to redirect her attention to her masseuse.

"The full body massage." Calliope says.

"O-Oh ok." Kavita stuttered. _'Seriously? She didn't even say anything but 'the full body massage' and you're over there stuttering like an ' _I think to myself. _'She's even worse than me.'_

_`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*_

**Callie's Pov**

When the massages are over Kavita leads Arizona and I to the private spa bath, which I was assuming would be two separate baths, but when my eyes fall on a one hot tub with a towel on both sides of the tub. I look over at Arizona expecting to see signs of apprehension, but instead there's no hesitation at all. I guess I shouldn't expect to anymore in the first place especially not after she basically told me I have hot boobs and I just stood there stuttering like an idiot. '_Who does that? I don't do that! I'm supposed to be the one rendering her speechless. Maybe my effect on her is wearing off' _ I think to myself, a bit saddened at the possibility of that last thought being reality.

"This is the complementary spa bath for the honeymoon package," She smiles and I mentally remind myself to kick Addie, really hard in the shins, the next time I see her for getting us the honeymoon suite "I'll be right in with your wine. Preference? Red or white?" Kavita questions.

"White" Arizona and I reply in unison causing Kavita to let out a little giggle.

"White it is," she smiles before walking out.

"I'm sorry Arizona I wasn't aware that there would be a hot tub part to this or else I would have told you to bring your swimsuit," I offer apologetically.

"Its fine." I mean we both have on bras and underwear and from what I recall, your bra and underwear cover way more than you actual swimsuit, so I think we'll be good." she says the last part jokingly.

"Oh ha ha, your so funny." I playfully stick my tongue out at her causing her to chuckle slightly. We both strip down to our under clothes yet again and I do my best to keep my line of vision directed away from Arizona's body. _'Hopefully I can avoid getting caught staring at her again.' _ I manage to fight my urge to gawk as we finally settle into the tub, sitting side by side, we fall into a light conversation when Kavita returns with our wine.

"Thank you Kavita, for everything" I say sincerely with smile.

"Ah" she giggles "You're welcome Ms. is there anything else I could get you?"

"Call me Callie. and no, thanks." I reply.

"Oh ok, uh Callie." she smiles brightly before backing out of the room.

"Do you like her or something?" Arizona asks and I swear I hear a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"What? No...Why would you even think that."

"Oh come on 'Thank you Kavita, for everything.'" Arizona mocks my tone of voice, dropping her tone a few notches in the process.

"I did not say it like that!" I gasp.

"Yea, ya really did." she nods, "Its ok, because clearly she couldn't get enough of you, she couldn't even stop making those stupid googly eyes at you. 'Oh, Ms Torres you're sooo very, very welcome, is there anything else I could possibly do," she said clasping her hands together, placing them over her heart, "like offer myself up for you to have you dirty, dirty way with me." Arizona exaggerated causing me to let out a hearty laugh.

"She did not like me like that!" I say wiping the tear from my eye, that was caused by the laughter. "You know what I sense?" I smirk.

"What?"

"I'm sensing a little jealousy." I sing.

"What!" She snorts disbelievingly.

"You heard me." I say playfully, nudging her arm with my elbow.

"Yea, I heard you, but that's ah...that's not true...at all." She says, unconvincingly.

"Sure, but just so you know, I'm not into Kavita like that, besides she's not my type. I like my women blonde." I wink at her, and she audibly gulps.

"Oh...ah...I didn't ..uhm I didn't know that." she's reduced to babbling again. _'Oh yea, I still got it.'_


	15. Bendita sea la hora en que te encontré

Title: Falling Captive to Lyrical Divinity

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: Pg-17

Summary: Very A/U. Callie's A famous singer whose just broken up with her girlfriend. Arizona's a fashion editor's personal assistant. Fate brings them together.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual

A/N: Beginning quotes are from the song "Abusadora" by Wisin y Yandel www dot youtube dot com/ watch?v=YUXH2DqVOC8&feature=fvwrel

A/N: I was originally going to post this as separate chapters buy I was told that it'd probably be better as one long one so I do hope that everyone in enjoys this chapter.:D Thank you everyone for the reviews!

**_Beta'd By:Funkyshaz57thanks, yet again for helping! :)_**

Chapter Title: "_Bendita sea la hora en que te encontre_"

Chapter: 14

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

"_Siento una energia que yo ya no puedo parar, Es algo que me controla y quiero mas, mas, De tu seduccion amor, amor No te detengas"_

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

**Arizona's Pov**

After we leave the jacuzzi we head back to the room, passing Kavita on the way out, I give her a death glare so intense that if looks could set a person to a blaze, she'd be ashes at my feet at that moment. All because she looked at my girl that way, who was she to look at Calliope like that? _'Wait hold the phone, did I seriously call Calliope MY girl, what the hell am I thinking? Geez I could seriously use a drink right now.'_

We reach our hotel room and and Callie goes straight for her bag yet again.

"What are you doing now?" I question, not taking my eyes off her back side as she bends over to rummage through her belongings.

"I'm changing so that I can look presentable when I take you out to eat in just a few," she responds nonchalantly.

"You're taking me out to eat too? You are amazing Calliope. I swear I think you're trying to make me fall in love with you." I say playfully.

"I'd say you're right." she mocks my playfulness, but when she turned to meet my gaze, I felt my heart stop briefly as I saw a hint of longing flash across her eyes.

"Yea, so ah, where we going? Some place fancy?" I hesitate, chuckling nervously.

"No, I wouldn't want you to really think I'm trying to sweep you off your feet...and seeing as we're already sleeping together in the same bed...in a honeymoon suite at that, I wouldn't want to make you any more uncomfortable then you probably already feel by making it feel like we were on a date. So, just some place simple." she explained and I felt my expression fall a bit. '_Maybe it wasn't supposed to feel like she's trying to sweep me off my feet, she is, and effortlessly at that. I wish I could just tell her that this is the happiest I've been since...ever really, not even that ass of an ex boyfriend had ever made me this content. Nope all he did was use me and cause me pain and uncertainty...Ok Arizona let's not go down this road. You've been doing such a good job suppressing that jerk and what he did to you so far so keep it up.' _ I give myself a mental pep talk.

"Oh ok, but Calliope," I start, causing her to look up from her suitcase again.

"Being here with you, sleeping with you...does not make me uncomfortable. At all. I'm loving every moment of it," I state firmly, watching as her lips curve into a slight smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I chuckle, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok then, I'm really happy to hear that." she gets up, walking passed me and over to our bed, she places the clothes she's picked out on the bed and starts to strip herself of her clothing, starting with the removal of her top.

"Uhm..." I feel my cheeks heat up instantly. When I see the glint in her eyes accompanied by the smirk on her face I conclude that she really doesn't know how to not flirt with or tease me, immediately I give up the sliver of hope that she would. A hope I only had in hopes of possibly quelling my desires for her. "Uh I'll uhm...I'll change in the bathroom."

"Ok, make sure you wear something causal." she says. As I drag my whole suitcase into the bathroom with me, too embarrassed to stay in the room with her and pick out my clothes.

_{Twenty minutes later...}_

I look into the mirror as I apply the finishing touches to my make up, I give myself the once over, actually finding myself pleased with the way a look for once. I kept in mind that Calliope had told me to dress casual so I opt to wear the jeans she'd picked out when we'd went shopping seeing as she seemed to really like the way the fit me, a long with a dark blue, low-cut v-neck camisole I'd picked up when she hadn't been paying attention. My hair in a loose side braid with a few looks free to frame my face. I even decided to forgo my glasses and actually wear my contacts tonight finishing off my look with the pair of diamond studs my grandmother left me when she'd passed away. I enter the room once again, smiling as I see Calliope sitting on the floor in front of the full length mirror, her legs crossed Indian style, as she applies what I'm assuming to be the last of her make up. I momentarily watch in awe, taking in her beauty. She seems so serene and calm, her long flowing hair pulled to the left side, her gloriously tanned skin peaking out from the loose strands of hair lying against her neck, her beautiful posture, I felt like I could just sit there in awe of her all day and never even come close to finding a thing that wasn't beautiful about her. I shake myself out of the daze and look through my other suitcase with the shoes in it. I pull out a pair of high heels. _'It'd be nice to actually be her height for a while.' _ I let out a slight chuckle at the thought, while putting on my right shoe.

"Are you almost ready?" I ask, slipping on my other shoe before heading over closer to her, standing directly behind her..

"I am now," she says, sounding as well as looking pleased with the job she'd done with her make up. I watch as she stands in front of the mirror and briefly checks herself out, letting out a slight laugh, before turning around to look at me. The moment our eyes connected her gaze immediately strayed from my eyes as her eyes appreciatively roamed my body. I could feel my self getting turned on just by having her look at me this way.

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

**Callie's Pov**

"Are you almost ready?" Arizona's sweet voice penetrates my deep concentration on applying my mascara.

"I am now," I announce gleefully as I stand up to take in my full appearance one last time. I can't help but be pleased with my outfit. From my simple white and black Adidas shoes to black skinny jeans to my simple white tank top to my subtle make up and flawless waves is pure perfection. '_I must say I look like a rockstar. Oh wait, I am!' _ I chuckle inwardly before turning around and becoming completely starstruck at the mouth watering vision before me. My eyes hungrily roam her every curve. She's stunning, miraculously so.

"Is, uhm...Is everything ok?" she tilts her head to the side slightly, in the cute little way that she does so often, offering me a slight smile her dimples making a brief appearance, not making my current state any less frustrating.

"Ah..Y-yea...uh huh I'm just...very, very..hungry." My eyes meet hers once again, and I can't help but wet my lips as the many dirty thoughts, about just how _hungry_ I am at this moment, run through my head.

" Really? Hmm, me too. I'm starved" she says, her intense gaze never faltering. And I swear I catch a hint of lust swimming around in those gorgeous blue orbs.

"Famished," I nod slowly, unable to tear my eyes away from her until I hear a slight giggle. Immediately washing away my impure thoughts of her. "What?" I question nervously.

"Famished? Really? Who even says that...aside from old rich people...in like...I don't know, England" her giggles turning into full out laughter now. I can't help but join in her infectious laughter.

"Shut up," I playfully, lightly shove her. "People say famished...some...times...Geez!" I laugh rolling my eyes playfully.

"Sure they do. So how about we get going so we can get some food into you." She smiles sweetly at me.

"Ok.." I say, and we both grab our purses and I grab the room key.

"Ok," she repeats.

"Oh and Arizona?"

"You look breathtakingly stunning." I beam, and inwardly melt at the way she tries to fight the smile begging so desperately to be present on her beautiful face and the way she shyly tucks a loose golden lock behind her ear. I reach for the handle of the door, holding it open to let her exit first.

"Thank you," She says softly before exiting, with me not to far behind her.

* * *

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

**Arizona's Pov**

"Are you serious? How embarrassing!" I sit across the table from Calliope, thinking of how mortified I would have been in Calliope's situation.

" Mm hmm," she says swelling the last of the food in her mouth. "She walked in right in the middle of me having sex with her." she says and I cringe inwardly at the thought of my sister walking in on me having sex.

"What, uhm exactly _were _you doing? If you...don't mind me asking that is...I mean if you do...then that's find...I don't need to know...specifics if you don't want to tell me..."

"I find it absolutely adorable when you ramble like that every time you're nervous." Calliope interrupts my incessant rambling and all I can manage is a smile in response to her declaration. "She walked in on us when I was uhm...servicing her...down south." she says, obviously trying to use words that she figured wouldn't be too much for my _straight girl _ears to handle.

"You know, you don't have to like..sugarcoat your words for me, I am a big girl..I can handle it." I say a bit peeved that she felt the need to sugarcoat in the first place. She raises a challenging eyebrow.

"She walked in on us while I was tongue fucking her." She says bluntly, causing my jaw to slightly drop and close again and swallow hard, as I couldn't muster up any words to form a decent response. "Uh huh, that's what I thought." She laughs heartily at my flustered expression. As her laughter dies out she notes that I still haven't come up with a response and changes the subject. "So tell me more about you. How come you became a personal assistant?"

"Honestly? I don't know...I mean technically, I guess I do know. Originally, I wanted to be an agent, and for some..._brilliant_ reason, I thought, hey if I start out a personal assistant, I could learn the ropes from the sidelines, work my way up, gain connects and eventually become some body's agent." I sigh, looking up at her,"Stupid, I know.."

"Not stupid. Its your dream, Arizona, never dismiss your dream that way. You accomplish what you set out to do, I can tell you're a fighter. You'll go far. And I think you'd make an amazing agent to someone someday, for what its worth."

"Its worth more than you know." I gaze at her dreamily.

"Well I'm glad my opinion matters" she giggles. So tell me about your old boss." she says pushing her plate aside, planting her elbows firmly on the table, her fists taking place under her chin.

"Now that, will take a while.."

_{Twenty minutes later in a nearby souvenir shop}_

"And she was the biggest bitch to me, I don't know why. Maybe because I wasn't hot enough to look at like that dingbat she replaced me with," I feel myself getting slightly angry at the memory.

"What? She must have been blind then _'old bat'_ as you say." She laughs, "because you are beyond hot!"

"You know, you've been giving me compliments all day, is this part of you making things up to me too? Because I've gotta tell you Calliope, you're going to make me forget that I even work for you, with all this flattery and spoiling me..." I joke.

"Oh no," she feigns shock, "We can't have that happening, I'll make sure to put you to work the minute we get back home. My gutters could use some assistance." she smirks and for a moment I think she's serious, but the she fixes me with a hearty chuckle, "I'm only kidding jeez, you should have seen your face."

"It's not funny, I couldn't tell if you were playing or not." I pout.

"Ooo What about this one?" Calliope shouts, apparently she has a small attention span at the moment. "Do you think she'll like this one?" She holds out a tiny red t-shirt with a big smiley face on it that's wearing a Trinidad & Tobago flag colored bandanna.

"I think its adorable, and I think she'll love it, just because her favorite aunt got it for her." I smile thinking of how cute it was seeing Callie act this way over her niece yet again.

"I'm her only aunt Arizona," she laughs.

"All the more reason for you to be her favorite, uhm duh!"

"Silly, you..."

"Oh Good! That is Callie Torres!" A woman screams from outside the shop, her face plastered up against the store window. A crowd quickly starts to form at the front, on the outside.

"Shit! What do I do?" Calliope panics as one of the fans starts to open the door to the shop. The store manager rushes over to the front door pulling it closed before its opened wide enough to let anyone else inside. "Thank you!" Calliope breathes. "But how the hell am I going to get out of her now, with all those people out there?" I can hear the panic start to set in once more.

"Its going to be ok, relax, I mean they won't be there forever." I try to comfort her.

"Yea, but you don't know how long the will be." She whines.

"It's going to be okay, maybe they have another way out of here." I say threading my fingers through her hair, sliding it behind her ear in a comforting way, the brief moment where we lock eyes, after my gesture and I feel my heart start to speed up a little, yet again. _'I can't believe I just ran my fingers through her hair, she's probably thinking "Uhm...what the hell was that for" Ugh why am I so stupid?'_

"This way mam," one of the workers says pointing to the door in the back of the store. "We have a back way out this happens in this store pretty often. I'll show you out."

"Oh my god thank you!" she said cheerily

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

**General Pov**

Callie and Arizona rush out the back way following in the direction the store employee had suggested. On the way Callie had phone her driver to tell him to meet her near the restaurant she and Arizona had been at a while ago. They make it halfway to where the driver is waiting before another fan spots them

Callie, spots a place to hide and grabs Arizona's hand and makes a dash into am alley near by. The Latina hurriedly pushes the blond against the concrete wall. Pressing her own body against Arizona's, she shushes the blond. Slowly, Callie pokes her head out to look around the corner to see if they've lost the screaming fan.

Realizing she's succeeded in a successful getaway, she turns back to Arizona, "You know, this is kinda cool," she giggles her warm breath washing over Arizona's lips. "I've never had to actually run from screaming fans before, I bet you're probably regretting the heels right about now huh?" Her giggles slowly subside as she locks eyes with the shakily breathing blond in front of her.

Arizona mindlessly lifted her hand to cup Callie's cheek, moving her thumb to trace a light line over Callie's lower lip. Arizona slowly leaned forward, her hand grasping the back of Callie's neck, she closed her eyes as the distance between them disappeared. She lightly captured Callie's top lip between her own lips for the briefest of moments.

Even before Callie could respond to the kiss Arizona had already pulled back. Callie's eyes shot open, her gaze meeting the blonde's wide eyed stare. "Calliope...I..."

The blond was instantly silenced by the Latina's plush lips capturing hers. She felt her body immediately melt into the kiss. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her body tingled intensely. Arizona had let out a loud whimper at the feel of Callie's perfect teeth sinking into her bottom lip, only to let out an even louder moan as she felt the Latina's tongue dart out to soothe the pain. Before the kiss could get any deeper, the two of them sprang apart at the sound of footsteps coming toward them.

Grabbing Arizona's hand, Callie got back on the path of where the employee had told her to take that would lead her to her driver.

Callie spotted the driver and all over to him, quickly getting into the car.

Nice both doors were shut and the driver had pulled away Callie chanced a look over at Arizona, who'd already been looking back at her, 'Where do we even go from here,' Callie thought.


	16. I Kissed a Girl

Title: Falling Captive to Lyrical Divinity

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: Pg-17

Summary: Very A/U. Callie's A famous singer whose just broken up with her girlfriend. Arizona's a fashion editor's personal assistant. Fate brings them together.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual

A/N: Beginning quotes are from the song "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry www dot youtube dot com/ watch?v=X024NEsDyC8

A/N:Sorry I'm a bit late, but here it is :D Enjoy

Chapter Title: "_I Kissed a Girl_"

Chapter: 15

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

"_This was never the way I planned, not my intention. I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion. It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on. I'm curious for you, caught my attention."_

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

'_I can't believe I just her like that, out of nowhere! But geez her lips were so soft! OMG! Not only did I kiss her...she actually kissed me back! And it was woo...it was...I don't even know. Feeling her body pressed against mine, pinning me hard against the wall that way was pure ecstasy. The feeling of her teeth scraping deliciously against my bottom lip as she released it was amazing.' _ I replay the kiss in my head a thousand times over as we sit silently in the back seat of the car on the drive back to the hotel. We hadn't said a single word to each other since the kiss, we've barely even looked at each other. I wonder if she's regretting it.

'_Oh Gosh, she's regretting it! Of course she is! Stupid, stupid, stupid me, why did I have to kiss her? but she kissed me back...so she must to have liked it at least a little. Right? _ I think to myself as we approach our room door. We slip inside and she plops down on the bed, pulling out her cell phone, she seemingly immerses herself in texting. I can't help but stare at how beautifully her dark brown hair falls against her skin. How sexy she looks biting her lip even though she's probably only doing it because she's thinking of something to text back. How amazingly flawless her skin looks, never have I seen anything more enticing. _'And don't even get me started about those hands, they felt so good roaming my body. Her fingers are so...delicate...I can imagine how they would feel in...Stop it Arizona, your raging libido is the reason that we're even in this mess in the first place! I've got to fix this, we need to talk'_

"Calliope" I practically whisper, she looks up from her cell phone at me, but fails to make eye contact.

"Uh, yea?" She answers nervously.

"We should probably talk...no we need to talk...about uhm...about today..and wh-what happened...with...with us.." I nervously gesture between us.

"Yea...I suppose you're right." She sighs

"I'm sorry," we say in unison.

"You're sorry? Why would you be sorry? I'm the one who caused this" I say.

"Yea, but I took it further." She looks to the ground.

"Calliope..."

"No...I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you that way..."

"Trust me, you weren't taking advantage...and if you were it was pretty damn welcomed," mumbling the last but under my breath.

"Yes, I did Arizona...I mean you're straight...and not even just regular straight you're like..._straight_...straight...Like beyond straight...straight..." My brow furrows in confusion. "Oh great! I'm not even making any sense am I?"

"Callie, I..."

"No, let me finish this, please?" She cuts me off again, looking at me expectantly. I nod letting her know I've agreed to keep quiet. "Thank you. I'm really sorry, and I really, really shouldn't have kissed you back...in that way. I'm sure you were just...experimenting ...or something...and I'm totally okay with that especially since its probably my fault to since I've been flirting with you and all...but ...You're...you're about to be married...you have a fiancé at home...who loves you...and...I just...I shouldn't have kissed you. It was a mistake...I really hope you can forgive me. I _really_ don't want to lose you...as my assistant. And I don't want to lose you as my friend. Could we just, pretend this never happened and just move on, and not let this effect us?" She smiles apologetically and I want to say something to her. I want to tell her that Josh and I broke up, but I open my mouth to speak...and strangely enough...absolutely nothing comes out.

"Ok." the only word I manage to pull from thin air.

"Ok." she repeats. "Thank you for this. I am really grateful." She says. "I'm going to take a quick shower ok? Or would you like to shower first?"

"No, no...I'm...I'm good. You go ahead." my voice substantially weakened.

**Callie's Pov**

_{__Thirty minutes later}_

I lay in bed thinking about the day I just went through. It was amazing, yet I feel so bad for the way things happened. '_How could I have lost control with her like that? Everything was going so great. The massages, the hot tub, the dinner, our conversations, this suite...this...honeymoon suite... Shit, I'm so stupid...stupid Addie...Stupid suite! This is all my fault...I was the one who lead her on...it's my fault she kissed me...she must have mistook my flirtyness along with everything else as an invitation to...experiment I suppose. Why did I have to fuck everything up? This is horrible! But that kiss...That kiss was amazing...her lips are the softest I've ever tasted and her tongue...oh god her tongue...mmm...Wait what the hell! Stop it! You may have just ruined her engagement...and lost the best assistant__ you__ ever and... lost an amazing friend.' _The inner turmoil in my head comes to a complete halt at the sound of the bathroom door opening. My eyes land on the beautiful sight of the blond. Damp, loose blond curls and a form fitting pink tank top with matching women's boxers. _'She's just so beyond stunning.' _ I gaze at her lithe form dreamily.

She climbs into bed next to me, turning off the lamp on her side before settling in. "Calliope?" she calls.

"Yea?"

"Despite what you think, I had the most amazing time today. And I wanted to thank you for everything." I can't help the shutter my heart feels when she utters those words.

"You're welcome." I smile to myself _'Maybe today wasn't so horrible after all.'_ "Goodnight Arizona."

"Goodnight Calliope."

{Five am. The next morning before the flight}

Waking up to the sunlight beaming on your closed eyelids was never something I'd enjoyed. _'I'm so not a morning person.' _ I furrow my brows as I open my eyes scrunching up my face the moment the sunlight hits my eyes. I look over at the alarm clock sitting on the stand. We have two hours to get ready to leave for the flight. Figuring that since I'm up first I'll just get a head start, I let Arizona sleep a bit longer, as I get ready. I attempt to sit up but can't help but oddly enough, I feel restrained. I look down my body and see a smooth, creamy white arm flung across my waist, over top of the blanket. Turning to Arizona to see if she realizes what she's doing, the beautiful vision of a peaceful Arizona sound asleep answers my question. Not wanting her to wake up and be faced with such an awkward moment I attempt to get up again, but this hold her arm has on my waist stops me from getting up. _'She's a lot stronger than she looks...Geez.' _ I feel my body tense the moment she starts to stir, fearing that she'd wake up I squeeze my eyes shut. When I think she's settled and fast asleep again, I peek out of one eye first to confirm. My heart flutters when my eyes land on her body curled up at my side with her arm still possessively slung across my waist. A content sigh escapes my lips, _'Maybe I'll wait just a little while longer before getting up to get ready.'_


	17. Breathe Me

Title: Falling Captive to Lyrical Divinity

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: Pg-17

Summary: Very A/U. Callie's A famous singer whose just broken up with her girlfriend. Arizona's a fashion editor's personal assistant. Fate brings them together.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual

A/N: Beginning quotes are from the song "Breathe Me" by Sia wwwdotyoutube dot com/ watch?v=q_9sd6kGRuk

A/N 2: :D Enjoy

Chapter Title: "_Breathe Me_"

Chapter: 16

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

"_Be my friend, hold me. Wrap me up, unfold me._

_I am small, I'm needy. Warm me up and breathe me."_

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

_**Arizona's Pov**_

The past few weeks have just been hell. Ever since we've come back from Trinidad it has been a full time job of mine not to jump Calliope. There have been so many incidents that I've come close to ripping her clothes clean off her and having my way with her. Just yesterday we were at her photo shoot for Latina Magazine and I thought I would die. Seeing her down to her underwear, very sexy underwear I might add, and the sexy poses were enough to make sure I couldn't sit straight the whole time I'd been watching. Even in the limo on the way to the studio after leaving the shoot I couldn't stop the dirty images of her in those barely there outfits. It didn't help that she insisted on sitting next to me instead of Mark.

_{Flashback}_

"_Blondie you ok over there?" Mark smirked, enjoying seeing how Arizona squirmed because of Callie's closeness to her. He'd been watching her practically drool over the Latina all through the photo shoot. Ever since Callie told him about the kiss she and Arizona shared that night he'd been keeping a watchful eye on the blond._

"_What?Yea..yea...I'm, I'm good." She stammered, her cheeks turning bright red from a mixture of both embarrassment and arousal._

"_You sure? You look all, hot and bothered." He grinned deviously. "Oww, what the hell was that for?" Callie 'accidentally' kicked him in the shin, successfully wiping is face clean of his devilish grin._

"_Oops sorry. Just trying to stretch my legs out." She smiled._

"_Yea sure you were. So blondie..."_

"_She has a name Mark. And would you just leave her alone. Jeez, I'm sure she's had enough of you for one day." Callie smiled sweetly over at the blond next to her, placing her hand on Arizona's thigh in a friendly manner, giving it a light squeeze. The blond involuntarily sucked in a sharp breath before letting out the softest of moans. She faked a few coughs in an attempt to cover it up._

"_Oh God, are you ok?"Callie rubbed Arizona's shoulder, looking at her with such concern in her eyes._

"_Yea, no, I'm fine...I just uhm, my throat's a little dry that's all." She lied causing Mark to grin knowingly._

"_I bet that is the only thing that is dry at the moment." Mark joked._

"_Mark! Shut it."Callie scolded. Seeing Callie get angry like that in her defense aroused the blond even more. 'Fuck! How the hell am I supposed to get through the rest of the day when everything single thing she does turns me on.' Arizona thought to herself._

_{End Flashback}_

That was definitely the longest day ever. I think to myself before heading out to Callie's

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

_**Callie's Pov**_

I've been on edge from the moment Arizona came to the door this morning dressed in really, short shorts and black camisole that hugged her body perfectly.

My eyes roamed her body appreciatively, but I'm guessing she thought the look I had been giving her was a disapproving one. "I know, I know it is completely not something I should be wearing to work but it's super freaking hot outside and I couldn't find anything else to wear." she offers an apologetic smile.

"No, no its good. I mean...what you have on...its...its fine." I stutter out.

"Really? You're awesome! Thank you so much!" She steps closer to me, running her hand down my bare arm in a thankful manner as she brushes past me coming into the house.

Callie asks Arizona to bring her the stack of files from the closet while she's sitting on the bed rummaging through a different set of files in search of her passport she'd misplaced when they came back from Trinidad. "It must be in the closet somewhere...because so far I don't see it here" I call out to Arizona, who's looking through the closet closest to my bed.

"I don't see it in here...wait...maybe it's down here." She mumbles the last bit, causing me to look in her direction. Immediately I feel my mouth start to water at the sight of Arizona bent over at the waist, giving me a great view of her ass. _'Shit! Stop it Callie we agreed to not mess things up between us. She has a fiancé, she has a fiancé, she has a fiancé.' _I scold myself, shaking my head to clear away the dirty thoughts of Arizona. I turn back to the box of papers in front of me. Deciding that the passport wouldn't be in there I hop off my bed, get on all fours and look for the other box of papers under my bed.

"Would it be up here?" she asks. I turn to see where she's suggesting and my eyes fall on her hands reaching for a box at the top of my closet but soon they travel down the length of her body. Taking in her stance, her thighs spread apart, a slight arch in her back, the inviting skin peeking out from where her camisole had risen. _'Damn she looks so fucking good.'_ I shut my eyes tightly, trying desperately to think of something else. Sitting back on the heels of my feet, I rub my temples with the thumb and middle finger of my left hand before standing up.

"Here...let me help you." I say a bit sarcastically, even though the sarcasm was only meant for myself. I position myself behind her to reach for the object with my right hand. "I've got it." I say before she turns around to face me.

"Ya know...you tall people think you're sooo cool with your super...reaching abilities but..." her joke trails off and I can practically feel her eyes roaming my body as I still reach for this damn box. I'm seriously starting to think its non-existent.. "Your skin...is so flawless." she breathes, her fingers ghosting lightly from my chest , between my breasts, and stopping at the waist band of my jeans. I feel my body shiver in anticipation for what she's going to do, I mindlessly hook my finger inside the box pulling it to the edge of the shelf on the side of where we are. "And you're breasts..are...fucking...amazing" she groans, moving her hands up my sides, stopping when her hands cup the sides of my breasts. She lightly swipes her thumbs over my nipples, causing them to harden instantly. _'Fuck it.' _ I think to myself before bringing my left hand to her waist quickly siding it up the middle of her back, stopping when my hand lands between her shoulder blades. I pull her to me forcefully, crashing our lips together. I thread my fingers through her gorgeous blond tresses, not caring that the box of papers falls messily to the floor to the right of us. She lets out a strangled moan the moment my persistent tongue enters her mouth to massage her tongue gently. And just as quickly as it entered, I drag my tongue against the inside of her top lip before tearing my lips away from her own. Our foreheads resting against each other's. "You have no idea how badly I want you right now," she whispers, her breath caressing my lips. I trail the hand that was once threaded in her hair down to her body. I slip my hand between her thighs, pressing my palm against her center. I lightly nibble her bottom lip as she moans into my mouth.

"I'd say I have pretty good idea of just how badly you do." I husk, feeling the insane amount of heat radiating from the apex of her thighs, releasing her bottom lip. "But we should probably stop, because if we don't stop now, I may not be able to control myself...and that's not good because you have a boyfriend...well a fiancé, so that's even worse. So we should really..." She gently presses her lips to mine in efforts to silence me.

"You talk too much," she giggles softly. "I don't want to stop.." she trails off as she presses her lips to my own yet again. "This...but I don't think we should go any further...at least not now," she smirks.

"Arizona," Her lips capture my own in a passionate kiss that leaves me breathless. "If you weren't such a great kisser, I'd be really upset that you keep using kisses to shut me up." I say playfully.

"Well if you'd let me finish I wouldn't have to shut you up." She chuckles.

"but I like you shutting me..." She kisses me. "up." I giggle.

"There, happy now?" I nod, causing her to break into a radiant smile complete with her gorgeous dimples. "Now let me finish...I don't have ….a boyfriend, nor do I have a fiancé because...he and I...we broke up..."

"When?" I practically whisper.

"The night we left for Trinidad." She offers an almost apologetic smile.

"Why didn't you tell me, I'm sorry...well...I'm a little bit... but not...too, too sorry...but I'm sorry that you had to go through that...alone..."

"I wasn't alone...I had you there, spoiling me." she says, putting her finger under my chin, making me look up at her."

"Yea but still...I didn't even notice, I am such a horrible person. I should have been able to read signs that you were upset." I frowned, "but you just seemed so...content. I just..."

"I seemed content...because I was content, I mean a big part of me was hurt because of what he'd done me, but I am the kind f person that pushes things deep down inside because I don't like to face them my problems, I know...very childish of me..." she looks down at her feet. " I haven't even told anyone about it...I haven't even properly grieved over the end of it, but at the same time I feel like he is just a worthless piece of shit that doesn't deserve to be cried over..." She starts to sob. "I fucking hate him! I can't believe I didn't read the signs, how could I have been so naive...I'm so fucking stupid... I'm..."

"Hey, shhh. You are for from stupid, and naive. You just have a big heart and it is one of the most amazing things about you." I cradle her violently shaking body in my arms as the sobs become uncontrollable.

"I am so sorry Calliope. I don't mean to be crying to you like this about my asshole of an ex. You don't deserve to hear this..."

"Don't apologize to me; I am here for you because I want to be. How about you tell me the whole story of what happened between you two."

"Ok...well..."


	18. I Love You Like a Love Song Baby

Title: Falling Captive to Lyrical Divinity

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: Uhm... a Softcore R...lol

Summary: Very A/U. Callie's A famous singer whose just broken up with her girlfriend. Arizona's a fashion editor's personal assistant. Fate brings them together.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual

A/N: Beginning quotes are from the song "Love You Like A Love Song" by Selena Gomez www dot youtube dot com/ watch?v=EgT_us6AsDg

A/N:Ok so the chapter belongs to Teejaay 3 and is dedicated to Ricecrispies :). Thank you everyone else for the reviews!

_**Beta'd By:Funkyshaz57 Thank you for your encouraging words! :)**_

Chapter Title: "_I love you like a love song, baby, And I keep hittin' repeat_"

Chapter: 17

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

_"There's no way to describe what you do to me, you just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued I've been set free."_

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

"I just walked right in on them. I had barely even been gone the full day and he brought that slut over. To _my_ apartment. In _my_ fucking bed!"

"Oh god…I don't even know what I would have done. What did you think…what ran through your mind, what did you do?" Callie questioned.

"Uhm…I did what any, self-respecting woman would do. I decked her right in the eye." The blonde shrugged.

"You didn't?" Callie all but whispered in her shocked state.

"I did." The blonde nodded causing the Latina to burst into laughter too.

"Oh my god, Arizona…I can't even imagine you even hurting… a fly…let alone punching a girl in the eye." Callie chuckled, wiping away the lone tear that escaped due to the hysterical laughter.

"Hey, I grew up with the name Arizona. I know how to fight dirty on the playground." The blonde smirked stopping in front of the sitting brunette, she thought back to that night and felt all the heartache and pain hit her full force. "You know I wondered if it was because of me…Like did he cheat because I wasn't…good enough? Or because of how I dress…how I speak…. How I never really fit in when we hung out with his friends. Or because I am not as glamorous or as outgoing as the stick thin stuck up mannequins he works with...or because…I'm not pretty enough…I thought about so many things, no matter how often I tried to push the thoughts away…but now that I really think about it….the more I wonder…that if that was the case…why the hell would he chose _her_.." The blonde began to pace back and forth yet again as her mind really started to ponder the thought…she felt the tears start to well in her eyes once more. _ 'How could he just throw away everything that we had together, everything we'd worked for…for her. What was so special about her? And what wasn't special enough about me for him to want someone else.' _ Arizona thought to herself. 'He never really wanted to marry me…it was probably just a cover up… it was all just a lie.' The blond cried harder.

"And she wasn't even that cute Calliope I mean really, her…compared to this" The blonde gestured to herself as she paced in front of the Latina's bed. "I mean have you seen me? I'm. Hot."

"You're that and much, much more. He just didn't know what he had, he was blind, and….quite frankly…a complete dumb ass for letting you go." Callie readjusts herself to sit in the middle of the bed, her legs spread out in front of her. Making room for the blonde. "Come here," the blonde wiped her tears and sat down between the Latina's legs, turning her upper body to face Callie as she was pulled into a tight hug. They remained within each other's arms wrapped around the other for almost a half hour, Callie continuously rubbing soothing patterns into the blonde's back as the sobbing ceased and Arizona's breathing pattern returned to normal.

"Thank you. For listening to me bitch and moan about this." Arizona mumbles as she nuzzles into the crook of Callie's neck wrapping her arms tighter around Callie's shoulders pulling their chests closer together. Callie could feel her temperature rising slightly but kept reminding herself that she shouldn't be thinking dirty thoughts at a time like this. "It means a lot to me Calliope," Arizona all but whispered, as she too had begun to feel the effects of their physical closeness kicking in.

"Any…oh …any ….anytime…mmm," Callie gasped as she felt Arizona press a soft, barely there, kiss to her pulse point. "Oh god" she moaned when the kisses started to become more intense and Arizona's lips began to travel up her neck, her jaw, and landed on the corner of her mouth before covering Callie's lips with her own. Slowly, but forcefully, Arizona pushed Callie down on to her back and straddled her hips, not once breaking the kiss. "Arizona," The Latina mumbled against soft lips.

"Yea?" the blond husked.

"I'm sorry," With that, grabbing Arizona's thighs, Callie swiftly flipped the two of them over. She grabbed the blonde's hands and pinned them above her head. "But I don't let anyone top me."

"Well I am not just anyone…..Calliope" She moaned the Latina's name as she felt her grind her hips down into her center. Callie covered Arizona's mouth with her own, swallowing every loud moan that escaped from writhing blonde beneath her. She pinned Arizona's hands with one of her own and moved the other to trail down to the swell of the blonde's ample breast. She moved her mouth down to gently kiss the rapidly hardening nipple through the material of Arizona's shirt, flicking her tongue lightly across it before moving back up to cover Arizona's body fully, with her own. She ground her core even harder into the blonde's. "Calliope, we should stop. Oh god," Arizona could feel her walls involuntarily clenching at the delicious friction of Callie's center pressed rubbing against her core, her legs wrapped around Callie's waist trapping her between her thighs.

"Oh yea? It doesn't sound like you really want us to stop." She husked in Arizona's ear as she thrust her hips against her yet again causing Arizona to grunt as her eyes rolled back.

"Oh, shit Callie, we….we…oh god, we really need to stop, you have to st-stop doing that" The blonde moaned, her hands barely struggling to get free from Callie's grip, her legs tightening around the singer's waist pulling her closer.

"Ya know I kinda like the whole "stop, stop, but secretly I want you to keep going" thing." Callie chuckled sexily.

"Oh Fuck! Callie….please," Arizona moaned louder, nuzzling her face into Callie's neck

"Mmm stop what?" Callie feigned confusion.

"No really Callie if you don't stop I'm going to…" Arizona let out a string of unrestrained moans into the Latina's ear as her body began to shake uncontrollably beneath Callie. Callie released Arizona's wrists Once the blonde's body finally settled down Callie pulled back to look down at Arizona's flushed face.

"Did you just…cum" Callie questioned, a proud smirk toying at her lips.

"Oh god," she groaned in embarrassment covering her face to shield the cheeks which had turned an even brighter red, she shook her head yes.

"Ohh my god! That was fucking hot!" Callie groaned as she felt her desire for Arizona reach a new level, she removed Arizona's hands from her face. "That was so sexy. You are so sexy."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure it was kind of embarrassing." Arizona sighed

"Well I find it incredibly sexy. And I am kind of proud about it. I've never actually made a woman cum in one minute." Callie smirked.

"Jeez, It was more than a minute!" Arizona playfully swatted the brunette's arm.

"Ouch, ok a minute and thirty seconds!" Callie joked.

"Calliope," the blond whined.

"I'm just playing with you." Callie smiled down at the blonde before kissing her softly. After a moment the kisses grew more passionate.

"Mmmh, Calliope, as much as I love kissing you, we have to get to the studio so that you can work on that collaboration track with Mia. We need to go now." Arizona urged.

"Ughhh fine, but we're going to pick up where we left off later." Callie gave her a quick peck before getting up from the bed rushing off into the bathroom.


	19. Just Can't Get Enough

Title: Falling Captive to Lyrical Divinity

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: Uhm... a Softcore R?...lol

Summary: Very A/U. Callie's A famous singer whose just broken up with her girlfriend. Arizona's a fashion editor's personal assistant. Fate brings them together.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual

A/N: Beginning quotes are from the song "Just Can't Get Enough" by Black Eyed Peas www dot youtube dot com/ watch?v=OrTyD7rjBpw&feature=fvsr

A/N:Ok This, again, is for Teejaay _ILY_. Thank you everyone for the reviews! Hope everyone enjoys it!

_**Beta'd By:Funkyshaz57 Thank you for being so amazing! :)**_

Chapter Title: "_Just Can't Get Enough_"

Chapter: 18

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

_"Girl I think about it every night and day. I'm addicted wanna jump inside your love  
I wouldn't wanna have it any other way, I'm addicted and I just can't get enough"_

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

_"Mmmh, Calliope, as much as I love kissing you, we have to get to the studio so that you can work on that collaboration track with Mia. We need to go now." Arizona urged._

_"Ughhh fine, but we're going to pick up where we left off later." Callie gave her a quick peck before getting up from the bed rushing off into the bathroom._

* * *

**Arizona's Pov**

After that long grueling two hour studio session, as much as I love hearing Calliope's voice I was so sexually frustrated I could barely enjoy the music. I kept thinking about her on top of me. Images of her body pinning me to her bed kept flashing in my head. _I can't believe she made me...and so easily at that._

"It was great working with you too Mia, I look forward to doing it again soon." Calliope smiled as she exited the booth with Mia not too far behind her.

"Great I had a blast. You're just so talented." Mia gushed.

"As are you!" Calliope smiled her heart melting mega-watt smile before leaning in to give hug Mia.

"See ya" Mia tossed back as she walked out the door.

"See ya" Calliope repeated.

"Ready to get back?" I smiled genuinely at her.

"I've been ready."

* * *

"You know...you're always coming home with me...as opposed to your 'boyfriend,'" I apply finger quotes to the now offensive word. "Don't you think if paparazzi found out they'd start to talk? I mean how often do you even bring him here?" I say, really hoping that she doesn't reply with a numerous amount of times. Even though I know that he's not her real lover, I still don't like the thought of him being within six hundred feet of the place Calliope keeps her bed.

"To be honest I am not sure, he's not been here often though."

"Oh good," _shit, _"I mean why not? You never know who's secretly watching."

"Seems like you're harboring a bit of hatred their for royal manwhore-ishness" Calliope tosses a smirk back in my direction before unlocking her front door and letting us inside. "As for the keeping up appearances thing.." she trailed off as she closed the door behind me and shoved me up against it, "As long as I do this..." She pressed her body up against mine as she trailed her hands up and down my sides before wrapping them around my waist and kissing me delicately on my neck, "behind closed doors, we'll be just fine." She husked. And I could feel my body starting to tremble already. It should be illegal for someone to be this sexy.

"Calliope," what was meant to be a warning came out as a moan. She lifted her head and pulled back mere inches from my face, her teeth toying at her plump bottom lip her beautiful brown eyes staring intently at me.

"Yes?" she whispered lustfully as her lip slowly slipped free from the grasp of her teeth, in the sexiest way possible. And I just lost it. I all but sprang forward, my hand tangled in her dark brown dresses while my other hand grabbed at her hip. Quickly I turned us around so that I had Calliope's back to the door. Her back hit the door with a soft thud and a not so soft moan from her.

"I think you're aggressive side is starting to grow on me," Calliope panted, tearing her lips away from mine.

" Stop talking," I groaned. Moving my hand down from her hair to the back of her neck I pulled her forward and reclaimed her lips. My other hand worked its way under her shirt, my fingertips lightly grazing over her flat stomach. I could feel her muscles contract with every move I made. I reached the swell of her ample breasts and palmed one completely her delicious moaning only proved to spur me on and contribute to the ever growing wetness in my panties.I began tweaking her nipple between my thumb and index finger as I felt her hand gripping the fabric of my thin shirt. I don't know what had come over me. I had never been with a woman before, I had never even really wanted to or thought about being with one but with her its like everything came naturally. She's actually someone I could see myself with long term and it scares me, not only because she's a woman, but because I just don't want to get hurt again. I am still willing to risk it for her though. Maybe we should be taking things slow. I pull away quickly, slowly backing my way into the kitchen. Seeing her like this, dishevelled hair, her panting, her kiss bruised lips and lust-filled eyes was enough to make me cum without her even touching me, so the distance from her at this moment was a much needed adjustment.

"What's wrong?" She looks at me with the cutest confused expression etched across her features.

"I...I just think we should maybe slow up our pace a little.."

"And what if I don't want it slow?" She sauntered towards me, leaving me powerless and at a loss for words. She closed the distance between us kissing me with what felt like all that she had. Both her hands dropped to my hips as my own hands went to the tops of her arms. My conscious telling me to push her back but my libido screaming at me to pull her closer. My libido definitely won this battle. She lifts me up on to the kitchen table and proceeds to climb up on top of it with me. She laid us down on its surface not breaking the kiss once. Her thigh slowly adding more and more pressure to my crotch. I was completely under her spell.

"You're so fucking hot," I moaned my hands traveling down to cup her firm ass.

"Mmm, you're hot too," she husked as she kissed down my neck and chest stopping when she reached my breasts. She stopped momentarily to admire them before dropping a kiss on each and moving down to my stomach. "I love your body," she groaned before kissing her way back up to my lips. Before I could even formulate a response in my head I'd felt her hand dipping underneath the waistband of my shorts causing my brain to immediately turn to mush. her hand lightly teased my outer lips over top my sodden panties as my thighs struggled to stay open. She continued to tease me, trailing a single finger up the length of my slit. She then pressed two fingers down on to my clit causing me to gasp loudly and my muscles to clench involuntarily

"Calliope," I whimpered, my trembling hand moving down to grasp the hand down in my pants, stopping her ministrations. "We have to stop, _I_ want to take things slow with you." I panted. "You...you're very important to me, and I would like to see where things go with you and I...so I really want to take my time with you." I gave her an almost apologetic smile.

"You're right," she smiled dropping a sweet kiss on my cheek. "You're important to me too. And we owe it to ourselves to take things slow and see where this goes." She says genuinely, before hoping down off the table. I sat up, scooting closer to the edge, my legs dangling over the edge.

"I should probably go." I sighed.

"You could always stay," she smiled, placing her hands on my hips and helping me down off the table. "I have lots of room." She smirked pulling me in close for a short kiss.

"While I would love to take you up on that offer, I doubt that if I stay here, there will be much of any space between us." I gave her a peck on the lips and went to the end table in the living room to collect my car keys.

"I guess you're right." she sighed. "Can I have one more kiss before you go?"

"Of course," I closed the distance between us once more for the night.

"Mmm," she released my lip with an audible pop. "You taste so fucking good, I can't wait to taste the rest of you," she licked her lips seductively.

I felt a shiver run through my body at her words, "You...you c-can't say things...like that to me." I muttered.

"Goodnight Arizona." She pulled me in for a hug, kissing my neck softly. Still at a loss for words I nodded dumbly as I exited.

* * *

**Callie's Pov**

"Fuuuuck!" I heard Arizona groan once the door shut behind her and I can't help but giggle. She's so adorable and hot and fucking sexy! I love that she wants to take things slow and I guess a part of me wants to as well but damn it! I don't know how slow I can take things with her looking the way she does and showing up to my house with outfits as skimpy as the one she had on. Damn this heat!

I hear a persistent knock at the door and I hop up off the couch already knowing who's there. _She's so easy. _ I think to myself as my hand reaches for the doorknob

"Change your mind already huh?" I chuckle. As I open the door my laughter immediately dies out.

"Erica?"


	20. What Goes Around Comes Back Around

Title: Falling Captive to Lyrical Divinity

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: T

Summary: Very A/U. Callie's a famous singer whose just broken up with her girlfriend. Arizona's a fashion editor's personal assistant. Fate brings them together.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual

A/N: Beginning quotes are from the song "Best Thing I Never Had" by Beyonce www dot youtube dot com/ watch?v=FHp2KgyQUFk&ob=av2e

A/N: Sorry for the long wait!

_**Unbeta'd Mistakes are my own**_

Chapter Title: "_What Goes Around Comes Back Around_"

Chapter: 19

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

"_I__ wanted you bad. I'm so through with that cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had. You turned out to be the best thing I never had and I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had. Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be you right now__"_

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

"_Erica?"_

"What are you doing here?"

"I, uh…I needed to see you." The blonde shakily replied.

"Really, I kinda find that hard to believe, since not that long ago…you couldn't wait to get away from me." The brunette seethed at the memory.

"Callie…I.."

"No!" The brunette shouted. "You…you left. You. Left. Me..Why are you here?" She could feel the emotions welling up in her throat.

"I'm sorry! Baby I'm so sorry, I…I miss you…" The blonde cried stepping, "I miss you so much Cal" she whispered the Latina's name before pushing her way into the singer's house. "I want you back." She said before capturing Callie's lips in a firm, forceful kiss. The feelings a familiarity set in, and the Latina did nothing to stop the kiss. Feeling Erica's lips against hers felt was almost routine. Her eyes squeezed shut as she struggled with herself. Give into what she was used to? Or start fresh with someone new. She felt her former lover's tongue probing her lips asking for entrance. She felt her stomach turn at the act, immediately she pushed the blonde off of her.

"Fuck you!" She screamed as Erica's backside hit the ground do to the force of Callie's shove. "I loved you so much. I wanted to go against Lisa's judgment just to make you happy. I was going to do it! I was ready to shout to the world that I loved you, but you left me. You didn't even care enough to give me the time that I needed." She sobbed pacing back and forth unable to bring herself to make eye contact with the blonde.

"I made a mistake; people make mistakes all the time right?"

"Why is it that you want me now? It seemed like you had something better waiting for you when you left. Did you get out there and realize that no one could love you like I did? Or did you just think you could go fuck around with whoever you wanted to and just come back and I'd still be here waiting for you like a sad puppy?"

"I'm sorry. Please Callie we can fix this, I want to be with you again." The blond groveled at the Latina's feet.

"No, Fuck you Erica. You didn't even deny any of what I said…which leads me to believe that you did leave me for someone else." Callie shouted. She swallowed hard trying to rid herself of the knot of emotions forming at the back of her throat before continuing, "I don't want to fix this! I don't _want_ to be with you anymore, you left. And I….I moved on." She smiled a sad, but hopeful smile as she thought of what she had with Arizona possibly developing into something more. "I want you to leave." The brunette said, walking towards the kitchen, turning away from the blonde. "You need to leave," she practically whispered, running shaky hands through her dark tresses.

"Cal…" Erica whimpered as she stumbled to a standing position.

"Get the hell out of my house Erica!" She said firmly as she turned to the blonde.

"Callie, please!" She cried.

"Leave!" The Latina shouted even louder, making direct eye contact with Erica. Her eyes said it all. The blonde could tell that she wasn't going to get through to her, at least not tonight. She wordlessly grabbed the keys that had fallen from her pocket during her fall and left without looking back. Callie heard the loud screeching of the car as it seemingly sped off. And all she could do was cry. She felt the urge to scrub the blonde's touch off of her skin, and scrape the taste of Erica's taste from her tongue. Callie made her way to her upstairs bathroom and started to do just that. She stripped down, grabbing her toothbrush, toothpaste, and headed to the shower to wash away the stress of tonight.

Fifteen minutes later she entered her room slipping on a thin pair of sleep shorts and a tank top and crawled into bed. Staring up at the ceiling she'd heard another persistent knock at the door. And she wanted to scream, she couldn't believe that she had come back. She yanked the sheets back from her body and stalked down the stairs approaching the front door yet again. She jerked the handle of the door with such force it caused the visitor to jump back in fear.

"What…" She paused as she realized it wasn't Erica. "Arizona," she sighed the blonde's name contently. "What…what are you doing here?" She smiled sadly, opening the door wide enough for the blonde to enter her house.

"Well I got home, and then I had this craving for some chocolate, so I went to the corner store on my block…and I realized, I'd left my wallet here. And so I thought, well I will just get it in the morning but then I thought…I really wanted to see you, and thennn I thought, leaving my wallet would be a pretty damn good reason to pop up at this hour." The blonde rushed out as she saw the singer's sad smile fade as the corners of her mouth turned downward and her lips began to quiver. "Oh no, I'm sorry, I guess it wasn't a good idea, I'm sorry I…"

Callie pulled Arizona forward in a swift motion, her hands cupping the sides of the blonds face.

"Minty," the blonde joked when Callie pulled back, hoping to lighten Callie's mood even just a little. The comment earned the blonde the smallest of smiles.

"Arizona..." The Latina rasped, "Can you stay with me tonight, I know you wanted to take things slow and that's ok, but I just want you here, with me tonight. I just want you to hold me…please."

"Of course," the blonde smiled sadly before pulling the brunette into her arms, deep down she wanted to ask Callie what had happened since she'd left, but she knew that now was not the time. Callie just needed someone to be there for her.

Arizona pulled back, running her hands soothingly through the Latina's hair she planted a kiss on her cheek and took her by the hand, leading them to Callie's bedroom.

Once Callie settled into bed Arizona slipped her jeans off and slid into bed behind the singer slinging her arm around her waist. Callie turned to face her, snuggling her face into the crook of Arizona's neck laying her arm over the blonde's waist. Arizona ran her fingers through Callie's hair soothingly until sleep caught up with the brunette and eventually Arizona succumbed to sleep as well.

`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~`*' ~'*

Callie's Pov

The sound piercing sound of my cell ringing rudely awoke me from a not so peaceful rest. I reached over the warm sleeping body next to me and grabbed my phone off the desk a swiftly and as quietly as possible in an attempt to not wake her up.

"What do you want Lisa?" I whispered in to the phone

"Uhm did you forget about the CD signing today at Hard Rock Cafe I told you to be in my office at nine am sharp this morning. Its nine forty-five, where the hell are you? You have an hour to get your ass over here. Hurry the hell up Torres!" She shouted in my ear and the loud sound of the click followed signifying that she'd just hung up on me. Flopping back against my pillow I look to my left where Arizona is still fast asleep next to me. And I can't help the smile that graces my face when I realize that she's got one of her legs thrown over my own. I tuck a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear, not that it does anything at all to make the sleep tousled hair look any more presentable but it came naturally to me. Her nose crinkled as she started to stir.

"Arizona?" I said softly trying to coax her from sleep, but she didn't move once. "Arizona..." I said a little louder, trailing my hand underneath the covers, I shake her gently. "Arizona, honey, we have to get up." Still nothing. "Arizona!" I pull the covers back from our bodies hoping that the action will startle her into waking up, but the sight I'm greeted with turns my brain into putty.

Sexy, lacy red thongs against her creamy white skin, her ass is nothing short of magnificent. It takes all of me not to grab it. My mouth waters at the thought of doing so. "Arizona" I shake her, my voice almost quivering as a lusty haze works its way into my mind.

"Huh? I'm up! Calliope what's wrong? Are you ok?" she shoots up, facing me, concern evident in her eyes. And it makes me inwardly swoon to know that she cares so much about me already. I sigh, knowing that sooner or later I will have to tell her about last night, but I plan to put it off for now.

"I'm fine," I smile at the flustered woman in front of me. "It's just that we have to get up, well technically, I have to get up. And I know I kept you up last night so if you'd like to stay here and get more rest then that would be fine too."

"No, what time is it?" Arizona laid back down next to me after realizing that I was ok.

"Nine fifty," I say checking the time on my cell.

"Oh no, your CD signing! We have to hurry, I have to get home and change, shit!" she jumped out of bed.

"Relax, I know a shortcut, we have like an hour and you can wear something of mine." I got out of bed and joined the blonde on her side.

"Oh good," her shoulders relaxed as she felt the tension leave her body.

"You know, if you really want to save time then…we should just jump in the shower together. We'd also be conserving water." I wrap my arms around her mid section.

"Calliope…we both know that if we showered together we would do anything but _save_ time." She smirked, bringing her lips to mine.

"Fine!" I pretended to pout.

"So I'm going to use the guest bathroom, and you will use yours, alone." She laughed before heading to the hallway.

"Arizona," I called out to her.

"Yea?" she poked her head back into my room.

"Tonight, after I've been to the signing, and my interview and all that….Will you have dinner with me?" I rushed out, feeling butterflies attack my insides.

"Like a date?" She asked, her dimples popping, as the corners of her mouth turned upwards.

"Like a date." I offered a slight smile as I nodded in confirmation.

"I can't wait," she smiled brilliantly before continuing to make her way to the guest bathroom._ Neither can I_.


End file.
